Time Is Love
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: A series of unrelated peddie oneshots, that look at various times and moments in their lives.
1. Time Is Love

Who Waits.

* * *

_**Time is love, gotta run,**_  
_** Love to hang longer,**_  
_** But I got someone who waits,**_  
_** Waits for me and right now**_  
_** She's where I need to be,**_  
_** Time is love, gotta run**_

~ Josh Turner

* * *

Eddie Miller stepped out of Bobst and into the cool crisp December air. He had just finished his last exam and was ready to leave. He wasn't just ready to leave NYU or New York he was ready to leave the country. He had been counting the days till he would head back to England. The plan was for him to spend all of winter break there with his girlfriend, Patricia.

"Miller," he heard a voice yell behind him. He really wanted to ignore whoever it was and just head back to his dorm, grab his stuff and head for the airport. He knew however this wasn't an option.

"Joey. What," Eddie questioned, just wanting to get the conversation over with. He had a few hours before his original flight, but he thought he could possibly get an earlier one, so the goal was to head to the airport as soon as possible. It had been about four months since he had last seen Patricia in person.

"Well we're having a huge blowout party since most of us aren't leaving till tomorrow, and you better be there. Party starts in one hour."

"No can do Joey, going back to England remember?"

"Your flight doesn't leave till like 9 though, and the party starts at 5, come on.'

"Sorry, time is love. I have plans to see my girlfriend, its one party I'm sure there will be plenty when I get back next month."

"Fine go have fun with your girlfriend, but don't say I told you when you're bummed about missing this party."

"Bye Joey," Eddie sighed. He really wanted to blow out of New York as soon as possible. The long distance thing was hard. With the 5 hour time difference and school in the way, but they had been managing. Now they had an entire month to spend together, and he wanted to use every minute of it. They had lots of catching up to do. Eddie managed to make it back to his dorm without being stopped again. He crossed his fingers that his roommate would be gone so he could grab his bag and leave. It would be Eddie's luck however to find his roommate sitting at his desk, studying for once.

"Hey Dave, well I'm leaving."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry," Dave teased noticing Eddie grabbing the bag, he packed the night before, quickly from under his bed.

"England."

"Going to see the girl?"

"No I'm going to see my dad," Eddie rolled his eyes, he would see his dad so it wasn't a lie or anything. He just didn't plan on spending that much time with his dad.

"Your plane doesn't leave for like 3 hours."

"Sooner I get out of here the sooner I get back to England."

"You could just hang around here for a bit."

"No I can't. I need to be in England. As soon as possible."

"Okay well I have an exam tomorrow, see you next month," Dave said turning back to his book and notebook. Eddie raced out the door. He had a bus to catch to take him to the airport. If traffic was okay it would take an hour. He hoped it would only take an hour. Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket and debated on calling her. She should be told if he managed to get an earlier flight but he wasn't sure if that would be the case, if it was he'd call her. His mind scrambled for something for him to do. His phone buzzed in his hand. He smiled at the name of the sender.

**Oh look I'm being mushy via text. I miss you slimeball. Hurry back.**

His response was sent quickly.

**I'm on a bus headed for the airport, I'm going to see if I can get on an earlier flight.**

After a few minutes her response appeared on his phone.**  
**

**Crossing my fingers for you.**

He decided against texting her back. Traffic was decent, and he had been on the busy for 30 minutes he figured he had another 45 till they reached the airport. He scanned his contacts for people he could possibly talk to. He knew that everyone else in Anubis wouldn't be done with school for Winter Break till the next day, he and Patricia had just gotten lucky and gotten out earlier, so talking to them was out of the question. He figured he could be social and talk to the man sitting across from him.

"So mister where are you heading," he asked the older gentleman sitting across the aisle from him.

"The airport. Catching a plane to Milwaukee, going to see my daughter and her family. What about you? Heading home?"

"Kind of. I'm going to England. I'm going to spend my winter break with some people I've missed, since I've been back in the states, and also my dad."

"You should keep those people close. What brought you back to the states anyways?"

"Getting into my dream school. I was afraid of leaving them behind though, I mean I had spent most of my life growing up here in New York. That was until I was 16 then going to boarding school in England, where I met these people, and my dad for the first time."

"You seem to have on particular person on your mind."

"Yeah, my girlfriend. I haven't seen her since August. I'm going kind of insane. I'm just ready to get out of New York and back to England."

"So you didn't have a dream school in England?"

"Ever since I was little I wanted to go to NYU, so when I got the acceptance letter. It wasn't any easy choice. Leaving England meant leaving people behind who become close family to me."

"So what was the final deciding factor into coming back?"

"My girlfriend actually, she became the only person not begging me to stay. She told me to follow my dreams, and we'd cross all those bridges as the game."

"Sounds like you got yourself a special young lady. Don't lose her."

"I don't plan on it sir," Eddie laughed slightly. He was glad he decided to talk to the old man. They carried on conversation until they finally reached their destination. Eddie headed one way to see if he could get an earlier flight. The old man headed another way to go check in and get ready to head to his family. He finally reached the front of line and was thankful to learn there was one open seat on the next flight. They were able to get the flights switched around and he was just able to make the flight. As he checked his bag he called Patricia to let her know he'd be in two hours earlier. He waiting anxiously for his flight to be called and when it finally was he jumped out of his seat excited to finally board the plane. Once on the plane Eddie found his seat, he was thankful to be in an aisle seat. He was also thankful the people he was sitting next to were already there. Eddie checked the time and decided he'd try to sleep and hopefully when he woke up he'd be back in England.

Patricia Williamson paced the floor of her apartment. She was nervous about seeing her boyfriend again. She really did miss him and hated admitting it. He was thankful he got an earlier flight which would be arriving in the next two hours. She was given the job of picking him up, which didn't surprise her, since he was staying with her well he was in England. She was looking forward to seeing him again, and catching up, in more ways then one. She decided that the pacing was only going to wear her out, she made herself some hot tea then sat down at her kitchen counter. She stirred her tea and found herself lost in thought. She eventually found herself pulled out of her thoughts by the blaring of her phone. It was an alarm she had set telling her to go pick up Eddie. She took a sip of her tea, saddened that it had gotten cold. She abandoned her mug and left for the airport.

Eddie pulled his bag off the carousal and scanned the crowds for his girlfriend. He finally saw her across the room, and it was in that moment time slowed down. She looked as beautiful as ever, hair twisted up out of her face, a baggy sweatshirt that was actually his, and a pair of ripped jeans. It was one of those moments the pair never thought they'd have. That cliché romance of that couple in the airport reuniting the first time. The girl running into his arms. It's what she did. Okay it wasn't a run more of a fast walk. As she snuggled into his chest he couldn't help but joke.

"We just became that cliché you know," he teased, content to have her in his arms again.

"We can deny it, it never happened," she smirked grabbing his hand ready to leave.

"I guess not," he smiled.

"We have catching up to do, and lots of it," she winked as they walked hand in hand to her car.

"Time is love, and for the next month we have plenty of time," he spoke in an almost whisper tossing his bag into the back of her car. They knew the month would fly by and he'd head back to England. It would only be a moment of time till they'd be reuniting again, but for now they planned to embrace every second they'd get together.

* * *

I'm sorry I'm tired and I was losing my muse and yeah. There will be more oneshots with the same like overall theme, hence the series of oneshots thing. I don't know when I'll write the next one but yeah. I'm going to bed now. Enjoy.


	2. Far Away

A/N Second oneshot. Most chapters will start with lyrics... Just cause...

* * *

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
**

~Nickelback

* * *

Patricia Miller stared at the phone waiting for a phone call. He hadn't called her in a few days and she began to worry about him. He was fighting for his countries freedom, an honor according to him. He had only been gone three months and so much had already changed. She needed to talk to him, she just didn't know when that would be or if he'd ever be calling her again. He promised to call her every week, and she hadn't heard from him yet this week. She hadn't heard any news at all from the military but that didn't ease her worries. It wouldn't be his first time fighting for his country, but it was his first time fighting being married to her. She glanced up at the wall clock, it was going on one in the morning. She knew she should be getting to bed, she had an appointment in the morning, and would be getting scolded if she showed up with dark bags under her eyes. She pried herself off the couch and up to bed. She spent the night tossing and turning, lost in thoughts of Eddie and all she had to tell him.

Other then her appointment, it was a boring day. She spent a few hours writing. She had been working on a sequel to her hit young adult novel, that had been based on her Sibuna adventures. The first book ended with a cliffhanger with the character Alicia Jordan being kidnapped by the evil Johnathan Tomlinson. The first few chapters had come easily, as she was able to focus on the fear she had when being kidnapped and majorly channeling it into the chapters as they focused on Alicia, but as she needed to begin to focus on the rest of the gang and what they had been doing during this time, she struggled. She had never asked them what they had been doing at this time. She could call them but she knew their conversations would lead to Eddie, and if she had heard from him. She glanced at her computers clock. It was going on seven, which meant another day wasted.

She headed towards the kitchen deciding to just make some quick pasta and then spend the rest of the night deciding between writing and doing nothing. As she focused on stirring the pasta sauce, she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and instantly her fearing the worst caused her to drop the spoon she had been using to the floor. She picked the spoon up and placed it on the counter. She finally began to make her way to the front door. Normally she would look out one of the windows next to the door to see who it was, but something told her to just open the door. She pulled the door open and let out an annoyed sigh to see no one there, she was about to shut the door when she noticed an envelope on the ground. She picked it up and studied it. It wasn't addressed and there wasn't a name to say who it was from. She tore it open quickly. Inside was just a simple piece of paper, a note if you will. All it said was there is a surprise in the back yard. She didn't know what it was about but she found herself closing the front door and heading back through the house to the back one. Her hand froze when she went to turn the knob. She didn't know what she was hoping for the surprise to be. She wasn't sure of what to expect. What if it was bad? What if someone was there waiting to tell her Eddie wasn't coming home. She had no clue why her mind always traveled there but it did. She finally had enough of the worrying and swung the door open.

"Miss me," she heard a voice say. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him standing there, his army bag at his feet.

"Your home," she murmured into his chest when she had flung herself into his arms.

"I'm home for good now," He smiled planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Really," she questioned pulling away to look at his face.

"Yes really, I finished this tour of duty and didn't reenlist."

"Good, I didn't like this military wife thing. I had to pretend I missed you," she teased.

"So I heard you had something to tell me," he smirked. He had heard it from Nina shocked Nina even spilled the secret, Nina after all had kept Eddie's surprise return, just that a surprise.

"Who told you?"

"Nina."

"And what did Nina tell you?"

"I want to hear it from you first," he smiled.

"But you already know apparently so why should I?"

"Would you have told me if Nina hadn't?"

"Yeah. It's not something that can be kept a secret Eddie."

"Then why aren't you going to tell me?"

"Because you already know," she sighed annoyed that he had pulled her away from her dinner making.

"I want to hear it from you though," he smiled.

"Fine. I'm pregnant, and hungry since you pulled me away from my food. I'm gonna go finish making it now," she smirked entering the house to finish her food.

"And there's the yacker I know and love," he teased fully well knowing she knew it'd turn even musher then what it had been.

"I really did miss you slimeball. However I will deny it at all costs," she said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said before going to stand behind her, a hand resting on her stomach.

"Good."

"Dad made it home," he whispered looking down at her stomach.

"I would've brought dad back to life and killed him again if he didn't," she smirked wiggling out of his grasp. He was glad to be home once more. He was glad to be staying home. He was glad he made it back to be a dad. He was glad.

* * *

There will def be more military type ones. Not all will have happy endings. Heads up on that now. I'm pretty sure the next chapters gonna be angsty. I'm not so sure about the ending to this one, it was going on midnight, and I was in the zone and didn't want to go to bed, and I've always had a hard time ending fics, like I know how I want things to end, but then leading into the ending is really hard for me. So yeah.


	3. Tough Little Boys

Oh god little peddie is fun to write okay.

This goes with a head canon I have that Eddie and his mom lived in England for like 4 years. Yeah.

* * *

**Well I'm a grown man**  
** And as strong as I am**  
** Sometimes its hard to believe**  
** That one little girl, with little blonde curls**  
** Could totally terrify me**

~ Gary Allen

* * *

"Ready to go to the park," Ms. Miller asked her four year old son Edison Sweet. Evelyn would have preferred to have been back home in America with her son. However Eric Sweet didn't want that, she had been living in England with her son for, four years. She has made friends but her heart ached for her homeland. Taking her soon to the park was one of the few things she had to look forward to.

"Yes mommy," she glanced down at her son's wide tooth grinned and smiled. They would head to the park she would sit down with some of the other moms and they would chat. He would run around with his friends. There were two he always tended to hang out with. A dirty blonde mop top of a boy named Jerome and a fiery red head named Patricia, who had a twin. She had no clue what the children spent their time doing but it left the three of them worn out. As they reached the park he saw his friends and raced off to join them. She spotted Mrs. Williamson, Piper, Patricia's twin sitting on her lap. Mrs Clarke was holding 8 month old Poppy own her arms. Evelyn joined her friends and watched her son join his.

"Girls are gross," four year old Jerome teased

"Yeah girls have cooties."

"HEY! I'm a girl, you know slimeball."

"No you're Patwicia." Jerome stood back and watched as the two began to squabble. It's usually what ended up happening between the two. At this point Jerome would usually attempt to get Piper to join them, but today was different. Jerome was struck with a brilliant idea.

"I have an idea," four year old Jerome smirked.

"And that's what?"

"It's not exactly an idea but a dare."

"Whose the dare for," Patricia asked completely forgetting what she and Eddie had been fighting about.

"Eddie."

"Well I'm gonna go get a juice, so you can dare Eddie," she sighed skipping off to where her mom and Piper were.

"I dare you to kiss Patricia," Jerome stated once she was out of earshot.

"No girls are gross and have cooties."

"I thought she wasn't a girl? I'll give you my snacks for a week if you kiss her."

"Fine." A few minutes later when Patricia returned, Eddie glanced over at Jerome, about to chicken out before deciding to go through with it. He gave her just a quick kiss. Neither child knowing what to do once it was over with. Jerome just stood there in shock, surprised Eddie had gone through with it. Patricia was the first to speak up.

"Will you be my boyfriend," she mumbled. Jerome smiled fully well realizing his plan just worked.

"Sure."

"Eddie's my boyfriend now," Patricia stated as the group of friends decided to make their way to their mothers. Eddie and Patricia sat down in the grass next to each other as Jerome tried to get Piper to join them.

"Oh is he now," Mrs. Williamson smiled at her daughter and her "boyfriend" unsure of what exactly to say.

"Now if Jerome and Piper would date," Ms. Miller teased her two friends, watching as her son held Patricia's hand. The moms watched as the kids went back to playing this time Jerome managed to get Piper to join them. Soon it was time for the mothers and children to head home.

"I want to take a picture of you two, stand still," Mrs. Williamson said, watching her daughter and her "boyfriend" giggling. Mrs. Williamson wanted a picture of the two before she had to leave to take her daughter home. Patricia leaned over quick and pecked him on the cheek just as her mom snapped the photo.

A few weeks later when Ms. Miller announced she was moving back to America with her son, Mrs. Williamson gave her a copy of that photo. Little did they know that wouldn't be the only picture of the couple the two mothers would come to hold in their hands. Neither mother knew that they're children's first "boyfriend" or "girlfriend" would turn out to be their husband or wife.

* * *

BAHAHAHA This was adorable and fun to write okay. Sorry Eddie was supposed to have a lisp. And the dialog isn't very little kidish but yeah.

Okay so I'm not updating again till the 2nd. Yeah. I want to post atleast two chapters a month. Wow that's not like any. The thing is I always start off really inspired for stuff but then it fades so 2 chapters a month is super realistic. If I find I can do more with easy then I'll up the goal.


	4. Sleeping With The Telephone

Sleeping With The Telephone

* * *

**And I try not to think he won't come home.**  
**But I'm sleeping with the telephone**  
**Something wakes me from where he should be.**  
**I reach for him; the telephone rings.**

~ Reba McEntire & Faith Hill

* * *

Patricia tossed and turned in bed, she hates how empty it is. The only thing next to her was currently a phone. That side hadn't been occupied by another person since June and it was now October. She hated it. She was mad at him for leaving her. She pretended she didn't miss him. She pretended she didn't care but she was going insane. She grabbed the phone only to check the time it was going on 4. It was appearing to be yet another sleepless night. She made her way across the room to the mirror. Pictures stuck up on it, bring back good memories. She frowned, she really needed someone to talk to but the world around her was asleep. Then she remembered she was 5 hours behind her friends and family who were in England still. She went back to her bed and called Joy hoping she was awake. The ringing was driving her slightly insane as she began to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello," she heard a voice saying finally through the phone.

"Joy you're up," Patricia said excitedly.

"Yeah I'm trying to make Mick breakfast. It's his birthday today you know," Joy muttered.

"Oh well tell him happy birthday."

"I will. Is there a reason you called, we haven't talked in like two weeks," Joy said into the phone. This was true Patricia had been disconnecting herself from her friends and family in England lately.

"I couldn't sleep and needed someone to talk to," she said honestly.

"Look I gotta go I'm about to burn breakfast we can Skype later yeah?" Patricia sighed as the phone clicked. She had needed someone to talk to and Joy had just said goodbye. She could call Piper or Mara maybe. She realized a lot of her friends were mad at her, she took off for America three years ago and had barely kept in touch. Then she and Eddie had eloped which caused a rift between her and her family.  
'Maybe when he gets back we can move to England,' she sighed out loud. Her stomach growled and she made up some cereal. Around 6 she found herself almost asleep on the couch. She was awoken at noon by her phone ringing. She answered it quickly.

"Hello," she mumbled groggily.

"It's me," she heard a voice say. Upon hearing his voice she shut up from the couch.

"Ew it's you," she said very Patricialike

"Missed you too Yacker."

"Yeah yeah I missed you slimeball."

"It looks like I should be coming home next month," he said cheerfully.

"Really," she said way too excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Good because I really do miss you," she sighed.

"I'll call you when I know more okay?"

"Sounds good," she sighed knowing their conversation would be over soon and who knows when they'd talk again, soon hopefully.

"Look I gotta go, we'll talk soon. I love you."

"Love you too," she said her voice cracking. She heard the phone click. Setting her phone on the table she began to cry. She knew a month was a long time and she could still possibly lose him. She couldn't bare to think of that. She was going insane.

Two weeks passed and she hadn't heard anything about him coming home. He said he'd be coming home soon. So here she was laying awake again. Suddenly she feels something stir in the bed next to her. Groggily she reaches across the bed. As if on queue the phone rings. She freezes she has no clue who would be calling her and she instantly fears the worst.

"Hello," she said swallowing hard as she places the phone to her ear.

"Mrs. Miller I'm General Conard, I'm afraid I have some news about your husband," it was with those words she knew. Eddie wasn't coming home to her. He promised when he left he would be. He wasn't.

"I'm so sorry for your lose," she heard the man say. Did she need to say anything?

"Thank you, um for letting me know," she said crying into the phone. She hung up and just sat and cried. She lost him. The love of her life was not coming home.

* * *

anyways I had like 4 hours with no laptop so I typed this up on my phone and will prolly type another tomorrow too xD but I have a special one planned the 2nd so maybe I'll just write it tomorrow and then not post it...


	5. Smile

Smile

* * *

**You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed**  
**You make me dance like fool,**  
** Forget how to breathe**  
** Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
** Oh, you make me smile**

~ Uncle Kracker

* * *

Patricia Williamson stared at the ingredients laid out in front of her. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, and she was making cookies for Piper as their birthday was coming up. She was thankful the boys were out running around and getting into trouble, instead of bugging her. She had just started to actually make the cookies when she heard the door open and shut. She crossed her fingers it was Joy and Amber or any female house resident. She knew the boys would just end up getting in her way. A few minutes passed and she shook the thoughts of who might have gotten home out of her head. She continued on with the baking mission at hand.

"Boo," a voice said behind her hands grabbing her sides causing her to jump.

"What do you want slimeball," she snarled turning to face whoever it was.

"That's not a proper greeting for ones boyfriend," Eddie teased

"I'm trying to make cookies, it's Piper's and my birthday next week yah know."

"Yes that's why I let Joy drag me shopping to get you a present," he smiled.

"Glad you went with Joy instead of like Amber," Patricia smirked. She wanted to get back to her baking.

"It's a good present too."

"Why don't you go bother someone else. I really need to get this done," she sighed.

"Let me help you."

"Why?"

"Because I used to make cookies all the time with my mom."

"So the weasel can bake?"

"I guess."

"Come on we can use this as couples bonding," he teased.

"Fine you can stay just don't get in my way," she sighed. Eddie dragged himself to the other side of the counter. He watched her carefully. He glanced around the kitchen. An idea struck, his hand dipped into the flour, just a small handful. He waited then bam. Patricia found herself floured.

"EDDIE," she screeched her hand immediately following into the flour covering his face.

"Oh it's on," he smirked as more flour flew. It was on flour flying. Patricia was rounded the corner a handful of flour in hand. What wasn't planned was slipping on some of spilled flour and landing on her back. It also wasn't planned was Eddie rounding the same corner to check on her and slipping and landing on top of her. Both froze.

"Well this is cozy and all, but do you plan on getting off me," she smirked.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"Eddie."

"One second," he teased leaning into kiss her quickly before standing up.

"Really?"

"I couldn't resist your lips were there," he smirked offering her a hand to pull her up.

"I'm going to finish the cookies, if they weren't destroyed in the mess, and you can clean," she muttered as he pulled her up.

"Aye, aye captain, but wait one thing." he smiled.

"What," she sighed. She had wasted enough baking time messing around with him.

"This," he said kissing her quickly again before leaving to get something to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

Also. I think I'm turning anon reviews off... Yeah...

I also feel people are confused or maybe it was just that one person. This is a **SERIES **of oneshots. Each is individual from the next. Chapter 2 and Chapter 4 are separate. I'm sorry if that was confusing. It's different realities. I felt like writing angst, I will probably write more angst, because look life isn't sunshine rainbows and daisies. People die. Relationships fail.

Also I might write a sequel of sorts to They Couldn't but it would be more of a look like at Patricia's side of the story. IDK. I have tons of other fics to work on...

ALSO ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AKA SEPT 2ND.


	6. Glad You Came

Glad You Came

* * *

**Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came  
**

~ The Wanted

* * *

Patricia Williamson glared at the calendar. She usually was excited for her birthday, but not today. Her parents flew off to Italy or Greece, someplace she couldn't remember. Piper was in Germany for a music thing. Her friends were scattered all over Europe. Worst of all her boyfriend was in America for school. She forced herself into the kitchen of her small apartment to make some breakfast. The first thing she did was check her phone which she had left on the counter the night before. She didn't know what she was expecting but she was mad that she didn't see it. She glared angrily at the empty fridge. This was her first birthday on her own. Living at home for the first two years of university. Now turning 21, she felt alone. No food in the fridge or cupboards meant she'd have to go out and get something.

She stared down at herself, a wrinkled black tank top, and over sized grey sweatpants. She wondered back to her bedroom to grab a sweatshirt, she pulled a purple one from under her bed. She threw it own grabbed her wallet and her apartment keys and left the apartment. The walk to the corner store was lonely. She was used to it by now.

As she stepped into the familiar store and was greeted by a known face, Clara. She was an older grey haired women, she worked there as a cashier. Patricia wandered the aisle, grabbing a box of cereal and milk for breakfast, pasta for dinner, and a cupcake for her solo birthday celebration. As she placed her items onto Clara's register she checked her phone again. Still not sure what she was expecting, but she didn't see it.

"So NYU, plan on leaving on us already," Clara asked.

"Huh," Patricia questioned snapped her focus from her phone to her cashier.

"Your sweatshirt," Patricia took that time to look at her sweatshirt, it then dawned on her it was one of Eddie's school sweatshirts, and he most likely left it the last time he visited her almost three months ago.

"Oh, its my boyfriends," she muttered.

"Long distance?"

"Yup. He's off in New York, and I'm well I'm here."

"Sorry to hear that, well I hope you have a lovely day."

"Um. Thanks," Patricia said annoyed slightly she took her grocery bags and headed back for her apartment. She checked her phone once more. She was annoyed and she still wasn't sure what she was annoyed with at this point. As she rode up to her floor in silence she thought about what else she could do that day. Nothing came to mind unfortunately. She stepped out of the elevator, her mood even worse then when she had first gotten up. As she headed down the hall she, her angry mood increased. The door was not fully shut, anyone could've just walked in. As she flung the door open and stomped inside, she was shocked to see someone in her living room. Now this someone was not a robber, or her landlord. She dropped her bags at her feet.

"What are you doing here," she said glaring in a teasing way.

"What can't a boyfriend make a surprise trip to England to see his girlfriend."

"Maybe if he lived on the same continent. But you flew all the way from America," she sighed. She was glad he was here and stuff, but it was shocking and she felt bad that he felt like he needed to see her on her birthday.

"Well I'll just go back to America then," he teased sticking his tongue out at her, grabbing the duffel bag that rested at his feet.

"Not so fast," she said walking quickly over to him.

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

"No I don't," she murmured.

"Well then I guess I'll be sticking around for the week," he teased dropping the bag he had just picked up. He crashed his lips to hers quickly. When they pulled away the same old smirk covering his face.

"Happy birthday," he smiled.

"Thanks for coming."

"I'm glad to be here," he said before kissing her again.

* * *

Bahahaha yeah... in a birthday mood cause it's actually my birthday today. Okay actually its 11:07 here in Iowa (I don't live in Iowa I'm here for a dog show) but its midnight on the east coast so...

TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THEN 24 HOURS?

Someone asked last chapter how old I am. I'm now as of September 2nd, 19.

To the other reviewer I actually found your review funny xD it's okay bahahah we all have those moments.


	7. One More Night

One More Night

* * *

**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.**  
** And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**  
**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**  
** And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.**  
** So I cross my heart and I hope to die**  
** That I'll only stay with you one more night**

~ Maroon 5

* * *

Eddie's feet hit the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. This always happened. He'd be in England for a week visiting his dad, they'd run into each other and wind up in her bedroom. He'd always leave her apartment the next morning, without saying a word, always swearing his next visit it wouldn't happen. It always did, he wish he knew why fate always had a way of bringing them together. They'd broken up 4 years ago, things got hectic as he started his second year of law school, and she had gotten a big internship with some publisher. They were adults, there was never anything wrong with what they were doing, besides the fact it was clearly killing him. He didn't know how she felt about these every couple of month hook ups. He wished they could end. He still had feelings for her, and he'd only have her for one night every few months. He always felt guilty. Maybe he only made his guilt worse by sneaking out.

"Sneaking out like always," he heard a voice snap as he pulled on his pants. He didn't know what to say, if he should even say anything or leave it be.

"It's fine really, I should be used to it by now," she snarled. She hated him for this. She was still in love with him, that's why she always let it happen. He stared at her in shock unsure of what to say.

"I- I don't know," was all that he could muster.

"What the fact you come to England, we some how always run into each other, and you use me for what? One night of fun," she snapped. She promised herself she'd never say these things but here she was.

"No."

"No what," her voice laced with poison.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you want me to say how running into you brings up all these feelings I still have for you, about how this every couple of months thing, keeps me from letting go?"

"What," the tone in her voice was different, it wasn't angry like the previous minute, it seemed sad.

"Look Patricia. I leave in the morning because who knows what would happen to us if I actually stayed?"

"And you never thought to find out?"

"I have a life in New York, and you have on here. The distance destroyed us once. Why would you want it to give it another go? Just to see it destory us again?"

"Maybe it wouldn't destroy us this time."

"Who says it won't?"

"Why are you fighting this?"

"Fighting what?"

"THERE IS A REASON WE ALWAYS HOOK UP WHEN YOUR IN TOWN. DON'T DENY IT!"

"THEN WHATS THE REASON," the pair had begun to scream. Even when they were a couple there fights were never like this but there was something here, in this fight, that finally showed their true anger.

"I STILL LOVE YOU," she finally said cracking wide open.

"What?"

"I never stopped, maybe that's why I always let this happen," she said in an almost whisper. He was once again at again at a lose for words, he could come out and reveal how he still felt, or he could finish getting dressed, and leave with the same guilt he always felt.

"Are you going to say anything," she said breaking the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them.

"What should I say?"

"Tell me you hate me! SAY ANYTHING!'

"Should I tell you I still love you? Would that fix it? I never wanted to break up with you. That it's my biggest regret," and just like that silence surrounded them. Both confessing they still loved the other. Neither knowing what to say.

"THEN DON'T LEAVE!"

"I've gotten good at it," he muttered kicking at the ground.

"Why do you have to leave this time? I love you, you love me. Can't we just be?"

"What happens when I leave back to America back to my life?"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it. Just come back to bed and don't leave," he heard the pleading tone in her voice. He wanted to stay he wanted to be with her again, but he couldn't handle the hurt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered grabbing his shirt and fleeing her room. Leaving her apartment in a hurry. With one last door slam, that was it. He vowed as he stared at the elevators door that there would no longer be one more night, but that was a vow he'd always break.

* * *

Okay I've seen gif's stole, edits stole, video clips ripped and used in others videos, and now a fic?

Now this really upset me, like come on. THATS ALL OUR FANDOM DOES ANYMORE. The amount of don't reblog this this is stolen posts on tumblr is disgusting...

I can't even water mark fics, it'd be like this:

Eddie's feet hit the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. MusicalWheaten. This always happened. MusicalWheaten. He'd be in England for a week visiting his dad, they'd run into each other and wind up in her bedroom. MusicalWheaten. He'd always leave her apartment the next morning, without saying a word, always swearing his next visit it wouldn't happen. MusicalWheaten. It always did, he wish he knew why fate always had a way of bringing them together. MusicalWheaten.

NOW WHO WANTS TO READ A FIC LIKE THAT? NOT ME!

This just floors me... Like ugh...


	8. Story Of Us

Story Of Us

* * *

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,**  
**How we met and the sparks flew instantly,**  
**People would say, "They're the lucky ones."**

~Taylor Swift

* * *

"Momma how did you and dad meet," seven year old Emma asked dropping her school bag onto the kitchen floor. Patricia's eyes darted up quickly from her laptop where she had been working on her newest book, the eighth in the series.

"Well dad and I were best friends when when we were younger," she said, it had been true they had been best friends along with Jerome when they were four. They hadn't known it at the time when the started dating in their teens. They were actually shocked to find this out one day when Patricia's mum visited the house.

"Oh," was all the little girl could say.

"There's more to the story sweetheart, why don't we have a snack then wait for your dad and Eric to get home from futbol," Patricia smiled ruffling the girls dirty blonde hair.

"Sounds good mommy, but it's soccer not futbol," the little girl smiled. Patricia sighed. She had chosen to move to America to be with Eddie, she just wasn't sure about her kids having American accents and using American slang, especially when they would always correct her about calling soccer futbol. Eddie stopped bugging her about it years ago, she just wished the kids would leave her alone about it.

"Well in England, it's futbol," she corrected her daughter.

"But we're in America mom."

"Don't remind me," Patricia mumbled under her breathe. She opened the fridge doors for something to feed her daughter. She had clearly forgotten to do the shopping her mind blanking do to the stress of her next book, and the exciting news she had yet to tell her husband and kids.

"You know what dad will be home soon, why don't we wait on the snack," she said closing the cupboard doors searching there after she came up empty handed from the fridge.

"We're home," ten year old Eric, screamed racing into the kitchen. His father dragged in after him dropping the boys duffel bag on the floor.

"Sometimes it's like I have three kids," Patricia scoffed the second Eddie had dropped the bag on the floor.

"I'll take my bag upstairs," Eric said grabbing it and running upstairs.

"How was your day," Eddie said walking over to where Patricia was standing wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Will you tell me how you met now mom," Emma pipped up when her parents stopped kissing.

"Oh well Emma, besides us being childhood friends," Eddie started before pausing suddenly.

"You were still my first kiss slimeball," Patricia teased knowing what he was thinking. She remember the day her mom revealed them being boyfriend and girlfriend at four very well. That was a day for the memory books.

"Yeah I know, okay back to the story so you know your mom she was crazy for me the second she saw me, now of course I played hard to get,"

"Don't lie to her Miller," his wife smirked.

"Your a Miller too now you know."

"Yeah and don't make me regret it," she sighed.

"Well why doesn't your mom tell you since apparently my version of the story is wrong."

"Emma. It's not that your dad was wrong it's he had the rolls reversed, you can ask anyone. Your dad was crazy about me and I wouldn't give him the time of day."

"I won you over eventually."

"Nah."

"Even in marriage you're still difficult."

"Now you're off topic," Emma sighed. Her parents were being distracted by each other instead of focusing on telling her their love story.

"Okay want to know the moment I really fell for him?"

"Yes mom," Emma sighed.

"It was when I thought he was going to get expelled now the only reason he did what he did to almost get expelled was because I kept calling him a teacher's pet, because his dad would go super easy on him. So he pulled this major prank. Moving on anyways. So I went down stairs I can't remember why but I ended up spying on him and your grandfather. I remember how human he seemed, he wasn't this phony tough guy anymore. He was an actual person."

"Aww yacker who knew you could be romantic," Eddie teased.

"Shut it slimeball."

"Okay well I'm gonna go do homework," Emma said bouncing out of the room leaving her distracted parents behind.

**At dinner that night:**

"Kids did I ever tell you about the time your grandfather made me write the periodic table 100 times?"

"Yacker you've told them that story before," Eddie sighed.**  
**

"I just like reminding you that my now father in law used to give me detention and make me do things like writing down the periodic table 100 times."

"I know," he sighed.

**That weekend at Eric's soccer game:**

Patricia sat up and scooted slightly away from Eddie the second her phone started ringing.

"Can't talk now Joy, at Eric's futbol game. I'll call you back when its over yah," she said answering the phone call and ending it just as quickly.

"I'm British get over it," Patricia spat noting the other parents stare. She slide closer to Eddie. He wrapped an arm around her.**  
**

"Some things never change do they yacker, it's soccer."

"It's futbol."

"Whatever you say," he sighed.

"This kid is calling it futbol," she teased her husband leaning into him, as they crowded the bleachers of Eric's game.

"Wait what?"

"We're having another baby," she smiled.

* * *

I have a list of chapters planned out, one where her mom like comes and visits and does tell them about them being childhood boyfriend and girlfriend is planned. I have a bunch others its just focusing long enough to write them...

Also I'm getting 5 teeth pulled tomorrow. Four wisdom and one horrible cavity...

Also I'm sorry about the ending. Not the soccer game part the dinner table part it was kinda outta place. I just really wanted to include it...

ALSO ALSO please review this chapter we're so close to 50. Love you kay bye :D


	9. Fathers and Daughters

Fathers and Daughters

* * *

**Well you laughed and told me you really wanted a boy  
But you cried first time you held me said you never felt such joy  
That's fathers and daughters**

~ Kristin Chenoweth

* * *

"Arguing over names is pointless Eddie," Patricia sighed. They didn't have any disagreements about naming their now three year old son Eric, after his dad, but naming their daughter was a different story. They could not agree with names. Eddie thought her name should start with a P and Patricia frankly didn't care.

"Okay if you hate all my name ideas, what do you think," he asked. It was frustrating both of them, they had been discussing names for three days now, ever since they had found out they were expecting a girl.

"Why is it so difficult this time," she murmured.

"I don't know, I'm still shocked you even agreed to Eric," Eddie teased.

"Well I was shocked you'd even consider naming our son after the father that abandoned you. I thought it was some way of you showing you were finally okay with everything that had happened in the past with you two."

"Maybe it was."

"See now we're fighting over our kid that's already named, we're going no where. Can we just talk more about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah maybe tomorrow we'll finally agree."

"Now I'm gonna go shower, keep on eye on our son please. I have a meeting with the publicist tomorrow, about book number four," she sighed pulling herself off the couch, and glancing into the play pen that contained the occupied three year old. Patricia dragged herself up the stairs and into the master bathroom. She placed her phone onto the dock, and pressed shuffle. Music started playing in the bathroom, as she undressed and stepped into the shower. She listened to the familiar song.

"This might sting a bit, you got here just in time to see everything fall apart," the male voice sang. Her phone seemed to like her old favorites so far that night.

"The moment you kissed me, I knew I was risking it all," she let out a brief laugh, that song was their song, the first song they danced to as husband and wife. Neither she nor Eddie had heard of the band until about two weeks before the wedding, but when they had heard that song they both agreed that was the song they wanted their first dance to be. The song soon ended as did Patricia's shower.

"I'm holding on to white balloons up against the sky of doom," she heard a familiar voice fill the room. She knew then, she had the perfect name for the daughter. She pulled on a pair of beat up sweat pants and one of Eddie's old shirts. She pulled a brush through her hair and headed down stairs.

"I thought of the perfect name," she smiled sitting down on the couch where Eddie was holding their son.

"And what is that?"

"Emma," she stated. He gave her a questioning glance.

"After Emma Anazi, the bass player from the Sick Puppies. You know they were the first thing we found we had in common," she smiled.

"I like that name," he smiled at her.

"It's a name that means something also," she smirked.

"Just like Eric," Eddie said smiling at the half asleep three year old on his lap.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," Patricia said glancing at her husband and son.

"But I'm not tired," Eddie pouted.

"Well then it's a good thing I wasn't talking to you," she said with an eye roll, taking Eric from Eddie's arms. Eddie followed his wife upstairs and into Eric's room. He stood in the door way has he watched her. She had her doubts about becoming a mother, but he thought she had been doing a damn good job. Once Eric had been tucked away into bed the pair headed towards their room.

"You're a good mom, you know," he said suddenly.

"Eh I'd say you're a good dad, but I still have my doubts," she teased.

"Hahaha, hilarious Yacker," he sighed

"I guess you're a decent dad Slimeball," she smiled.

"Well I'll prove you wrong," he smirked.

"And how do you plan on doing that."

"I'm going to be Emma's favorite parent."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Hey Emma. I'm your dad," Eddie said crouching down and talking to Patricia's stomach.

"Well at least that's a start," she sighed.

* * *

Of all my possibilities for the next chapter, I went with why Emma was named Emma. I'm sorry, I love the pancake and hoagie joke, but I'm convinced and don't try to convince me otherwise they wouldn't name a daughter Emma. Emma Anazi, the bass player for the Sick Puppies, who sometimes sings. Sick Puppies brought them together, in a way. I feel like for Patricia, Emma is someone she'd look up to and yeah. IT MAKES SINCE TO ME. I LOOK UP TO EMMA AND SHE'S FLAWLESS KAY? There will probably be more family ish chapters. I have three ideas I'm bouncing back and forth about for the next chapter.

ALSO 50 REVIEWS WHAT? THAT'S AWESOME. I actually wrote this like the second I finished the last chapter and said I'd upload once I got 50 reviews...

Songs:

Vertigo By Mariana's Trench

I Can't Not Love You by Every Avenue

White Balloons by Sick Puppies Polar Opposition version.


	10. I Need A Doctor

I Need A Doctor

* * *

**I'm running out of time**  
**I need a doctor**  
**call me a doctor**  
**I need a doctor, doctor**  
**to bring me back to life**

~ Skylar Gray

* * *

Patricia was enjoying the silence that had settled around the house. Everyone had scattered for the most part, everyone on dates, this Saturday night. She was not one of those people however. She was stuck at home in silence. Eddie had his wisdom teeth removed earlier that morning. He had been asleep since he got home, she hadn't seen him since had taken him to the dentist that morning, and he had already been pretty out of it due to the Valium he had been given to help keep him calm. She would admit to being bored, seeing as everyone had left her. Joy was hanging out with Mick, Mara and Jerome were out on a date, then Amber and Alfie, Fabian and Nina were on a double date. She was stuck alone in silence. She grabbed the magazine Joy had discarded on the floor. She was about to start flipping though the pages, when there was a knock at the door. She jumped off the bed, wondering who would be knocking.

"Patricia dearie, I have a favor to ask of you," Trudy said as soon as Patricia had opened the door.

"Uh, what is it Trudy," Patricia asked confused.

"I got a call from my great aunt it appears she fell and broke a hip, someone needs to be with her at the hospital until someone else in the family arrives. I'm just wondering i you could keep an eye on Eddie until I return."

"What about Victor."

"I can't seem to find him."

"Fine. What would I need to do?"

"Just check on him every half an hour, ask him if he needs anything. He was asleep just now, it shouldn't be that much trouble."

"I guess I can."

"Thank you dearie," Trudy said in a rush. A few minutes later Patricia heard the door shut, she decided to head downstairs just to see if he was up. The door to the room he shared with Fabian had been left open. She could seem in sitting up, he appeared half asleep, focused on his computer.

"Hey chipmunk," she joked entering the room. He shook himself out of his daze.

"Hilarious Yacker," he said but it came out as more of a mumble, due to his puffy cheeks.

"Trudy had to go take care of a great aunt or something for a few hours, looks like it's just you and me chipmunk."

"Please till me chipmunk isn't going to stick," he mumbled again.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyways I can see you're in pain, do you need anything," she said in an attempt to be sweet. Eddie wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure if her being nice was genuine or just an act. He was almost afraid to ask her for anything.

"Well I take your silence as a no, I'm going out to the living room. Do you have your phone? You can just text me if you need something yah," she said. She was trying to be nice to him at this point.

"Could you get me a glass of water," he finally said, convincing himself she was being sincere with her kindness.

"I guess chipmunk," she smirked.

"I'd prefer slimeball," he murmured as she swiftly exited the room. She returned a few moments later and he pulled himself up so he was sitting up straighter. He had to sleep sitting up the first night after his teeth removal, but had found himself more slumped down. He reached to his end side table his hand tracing the table for the bottle of painkillers. His hand bumped a picture frame, sending it to the floor. It broke with a crash.

"Slimeball, let me help," she sighed handing him the pill bottle.

"Thanks Yacker," he sighed. He wasn't a fan of being taken care of honestly. He had gotten good at taking care of himself back in America, his mom working a lot, leaving him home alone.

"I'm gonna clean up this mess," she muttered staring at the glass. The frame only appeared to break in a few pieces, so it shouldn't have been a struggle to clean. Patricia exited the room and swiftly reappeared with a broom and dust pan. Patricia knelt down to pull the picture free from the glass and frame. She turned it over and gave a slight smile.

"Slimeball hold on to this well I sweep this up," she sighed shoving the picture at him.

"Do you remember this Yacker," he asked looking at the picture she had just shoved in his hands. It had been taken when she had spent two weeks visiting him in America. It happened to have been his birthday that day. They had been celebrating his birthday, and Patricia and Eddie ended up in a cake picture. His mom had taken a picture of the two cake covered faces, in a small embrace, a rare thing for the couple, to show affection in front of anyone.

"Yeah, some how we always end up throwing food," she teased.

"Very true," he murmured.

"You're tired, I'm gonna finish cleaning up you go back to sleep. I'll be back in half an hour," she smiled weakly.

"Stay," he murmured as she walked out the door.

"Just let me get rid of this glass then," she muttered. She shut the door behind her and discarded the glass and broken frame into the garbage bin. She had already spent half an hour with him, and she knew he needed rest, so she debated on not going back to his room. She had no clue what drew her back to his room. She found herself entering his room must more, she situated herself on Fabian's bed.

"I don't bite," she heard a voice said suddenly.

"Go to sleep Eddie," she sighed.

"Come sit with me."

"Why?"

"Because I've missed you," he said before attempting to puppy dog pout.

"Ugh fine, but only because you're hurting not that I like you or anything," she teased. She bounced off Fabian's bed and headed over to Eddie's, he had scooted over leaving room for her to sit next to him. She situated herself beside him and he slung an arm around her back. Once the two were comfortable Eddie drifted quickly to sleep. Patricia's head settled on his chest and she joined him in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I'm in so much pain. I'm miserable about this whole teeth thing. My face is like really swollen, it's sad. Like my cheeks and now my chin and it's sad. I have a freaking infection so its fun to be me, I'm on like 3 different antibiotics and like 2 kinds of pain killers and I hate all things. It hurts, so yeah. I thought let's put Eddie in the same amount of pain and make Patricia take care of him.

Also the sleep sitting up thing I've had to since Tuesday it's annoying. My mom says I can sleep in my own bed but I can't because of my cheeks and maybe tonight or tomorrow. Soon I hope, I want things to go back to normal.

I don't like this one that much because neither are in character, though the situation is different and it would've been difficult to keep them in character. I can see why people tend to favor Patricia being sick and Eddie taking care of sick or hurt Patricia.

This ugh. I wanted to keep them in character but it's like you can't, and I hated it. Sorry, you got a lame chapter.

I promise the next will be better.


	11. Harder To Breathe

Harder To Breathe

* * *

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**  
**You'll understand what I mean when I say**  
**There's no way we're gonna give up**  
**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**  
**Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

~ Maroon 5

* * *

Panic, lack of air, screaming but nothing comes out, drenched in sweat. This is how Patricia awoke once again in the middle of the night. She had been awoken like this every night for the past two weeks. Each dream was different but they all had the same ending. She'd be running covered in blood, then she'd trip and land on the body. It was always Eddie's body. She had no clue who she was running from or why. The only thing she knew was someone was after her and ready to kill her just like they had done to Eddie.

Once awake she'd usually get a drink and crawl back in bed to try to sleep, but tonight it occurred to her the cup she left next to her bed for water, had been taken and left downstairs. She pulled herself into a sitting position and slowly caught her breathe. She grabbed her phone to check the time, 2:34 am. She slipped her phone into the pocket of her black sweatpants and pulled a sweatshirt from under her bed, she pulled the sweatshirt on and zipped it before tip toeing out the door and to stairs.

She glanced in Victor's office as she walked past and he was gone. She let out a sigh of relieve, the last thing she needed was to be busted by captain curfew. She finally made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. She tip toed her way to the cupboard and then the sink. She filled her glass with water and pulled herself up so she was seated on the counter. She racked her brain for what could be the cause of these nightmares. She sipped her water slowly and continued to think. She heard a throat clearing and practically fell off the counter.

"Oh it's you," she snapped having finally gained back her composure.

"Couldn't sleep? Dreaming of me weren't you Yacker" he asked her with a smirk. She froze, he had been in her dream, he had just been dead.

"You wish," she smirked.

"So that's what happened to my Tri-Polar sweatshirt," he muttered. Patricia glanced down at the sweatshirt, and low and behold it was Eddie's favorite sweatshirt, it was his Sick Puppies Tri-Polar sweatshirt.

"That explains the smell then," she denied wrinkling her nose. She actually liked the way the sweatshirt smelled, it made her feel safe.

"I'll take it back if you don't like it," he sighed.

"Nah I'm good," she smiled. There was something calming about how things were right now. She was feeling safe, and she was kind of enjoying his company at the moment.

"Well you do look better in that sweatshirt then I ever did," he added with a wink.

"So what are you doing up," she questioned.

"Midnight snack," he smiled opening up the fridge.

"Making a boy sandwich?"

"Nope that was last night, tonight we have pancakes, and since you're up do you want any?"

"Well now that you mentioned it, I am actually hungry so why not," she stated hopping off the counter and depositing the glass in the sink. She bounced back to the counter and observed as he made pancakes. The way his eyebrows knit together as he focused on his pancakes. He glanced up from the bowl and noticed her focus.

"Like what you see," he teased before sticking his tongue out.

"It's just, and I'll kill you and deny I said this, it's kind of cute how hard you've focused on making those," she said with laugh.

"Pancakes are serious business Yacker."

"Are they now?"

"Yes, yes they are," he said as he began to scoop batter into a pan to cook them. He appeared to be even more focused now that they were cooking then when he was just preparing them. She soon found herself having a plate of pancakes thrust into her hands. His were covered in syrup and whipped cream and he hopped up next to her on the counter.

"Cheers Slimeball," she laughed, before taking a bite. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but these were some of the best pancakes she had ever had. Eddie clearly knew what he was doing with pancakes.

"So what are you doing up? You can tell me Yacker." She bit her lip and stared at her feet, her plate now clean of any pancakes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, please," he whispered hopping off the counter and taking the plate from her, he had already cleaned and put the bowl and pan away, now he had to clean the plates and silverware.

"No."

"Pretty please Yacker. If you don't tell me I'm only going to spend the rest of the night wondering. You seemed really upset when I walked in."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Fine," she spat, "I've been having this nightmare, they're different places but the same thing. I'm running covered in blood, and then I trip."

"Is that it?"

"No," she said, she could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. These nightmares were horrible and she only thought it'd worry him.

"You can tell me."

"I trip and the first thing I see when I land is you," she paused and took a deep breathe, "and you're dead."

"Well I'm not dead, I'm very much alive, and I made us pancakes, and now I'm going to kiss your forehead and drag you into my room and we're going to cuddle and sleep until morning, then we will wake up very much alive. We will go our separate ways, get ready for scho-" he was cut off by her lips.

"You were rambling," she smiled, it was actually a nice reassurance to know he was alive. She felt his lips on her forehead, and then her hand on her wrist dragging her into his room. He sat on his bed and pulled her down next to him. She fell asleep completely feeling safe.

* * *

Sorry for the update wait. I have so many ideas but when I try to write my brain jumps around, and this wasn't even one of the ideas I had been having, I just it came to me and it just like flowed to write. I'll try to write something cutesy and futerey for halloween because yeah but blah.


	12. The Time Warp

The Time Warp

* * *

**He stared at me and I felt a change**  
**Time meant nothing, never would again**  
**Let's do the Time Warp again!**

~ Rocky Horror Picture Show

* * *

It's not that Patricia didn't trust her husband to take their two kids trick or treating, it was just the first Halloween she wouldn't be accompanying them. She was being forced to stay home, and that was probably a good thing with a publisher breathing down her neck to finish the next book in the series, she had been writing. It's not that she had writers block, she just had a hard time reliving the moments she needed to write about. She had to relive Joy almost dying, and putting that in words scared her. She would've rather been going out with Eddie and their two kids. At least Eddie had agreed to get the kids in their costumes without her help, which did free her up to start writing now. She stared at the word document on her laptop and glared. She wished she was able to skip this scene and carry on, but that scene would prove to be important later on.

"Look mom," she heard a voice call behind her. She spun in her desk chair to see her seven year old son Eric.

"You look handsome," she said ruffling the boys hair.

"No mom. I look tough. I'm Batman," he laughed. Patricia let out a sigh he was defiantly Eddie's kid.

"A pumpkin really Yacker," Eddie said entering the office, four year old Emma in his arms.

"What she looks cute," Patricia smirked, staring at her husband and two kids.

"Eric why don't you go get a juice box and take your sister with you," Eddie said setting Emma down on the floor. Eric was a tough big brother, was dragging Emma with him to the kitchen.

"Well Eric still should've gone as Freddie Krueger," Eddie said with a wink.

"He's seven, and he wanted to be batman," she murmured.

"Yacker remember when we wore matching costumes."

"Yes we were Mrs. and Mr. Freddie Krueger, and nine months later Eric was born," she sighed.

"Good times."

"I think it's time for you to scram. I need to write, and I know where this conversation is going to lead, and maybe if you behave tonight, you'll get what you're trying to get, if not then no," she muttered turning her attention back to her computer.

"Aye aye captain, I'll try to behave myself," he said with a wink, knowing her focus was now back to her writing. She heard the door shut and let out a sigh of relief she had about two hours before he'd return, and no matter how much it hurt, she was going to write this chapter.

* * *

I love writing peddie as parents. I love their kids okay xD like yeah... I'm weird... This was shorter, but I needed something halloweenish for this story, and then there's that weird oneshot I need to post its odd couples, Jerome x Amber, Willow x Fabian, Patricia x Alfie, Joy x Eddie. Yup...

Super open ending on this one, I just i don't know xD


	13. Wanted

Wanted

* * *

**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**  
**Wanna kiss your lips**  
**I wanna make you feel wanted**  
**And I wanna call you mine**  
**Wanna hold your hand forever**  
**Never let you forget it**  
**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**

~Hunter Hayes

* * *

Patricia pulled her jacket tighter to her body. Of course the heater in Anubis had to break during this long weekend, and of course everyone else had scattered for the weekend. Joy was visiting her aunt and uncle. Fabian and Nina had gone to Fabian's folks for the weekend, Jerome was with his dad, Mara her parents, Alfie was home, even Eddie was spending the long weekend at his dad's house, it left her alone. She would've headed home except for her parents went to go see Piper's performance leaving her stuck. Victor had gone to out to get parts to hopefully fix the heater. Patricia however she was bored and cold.

Trudy told her she could go into town if she wanted as long as she signed out. She didn't know what to do. Town usually meant hanging out. She could call Eddie and see if he wanted to met her since his dad lived right in town. Patricia signed the sheet and pulled her boots on her feet. She could catch a bus into town. As she walked to the bus stop she gave Eddie a ring. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Yacker couldn't bear to be without me a few days," he teased.

"Eww no I could go weeks without seeing you. It's just I'm heading into town because the heater broke and I'm cold and I was wondering, if you wanted to meet up."

"Dads out and I have strict orders not to leave but you can come here if you want I can text you the address."

"Going to my headmasters house?"

"Pretend he's not your headmaster or something, or we could not hang at all."

"Fine text me the address," she murmured quickly ending the call. The bus pulled up just as she received the text. She knew the area of where his dads house was located. It was close to where the bus would stop when it reached town. She was the only one getting on the bus from the school stop, she slipped into a seat in the back and slipped her ear buds in. She didn't want to be disturbed. It was only a 10 minute drive, but it was a 20 minute bus ride, and today to Patricia it seemed longer. She drummed her fingers son her phones screen and tapped her foot as she waited for for the bus stop in town to magically appear. After what felt like hours the bus pulled into the stop in town. She waited for other people to shuffle out before standing up quickly and following them.

She quickly found herself bounding in the direction of where Mr. Sweet's house should be located. She froze. She was going to her headmaster's house. She was going there to spend time with her boyfriend. What if he came back from where ever he was early? What if he thought they had been doing things? What if he got mad at her presence? What if Eddie wasn't supposed to let anyone come over? She had been bored and cold, but she could've stayed at Anubis. Her mind continued racing as she found herself outside the address Eddie had sent her. She glanced around the outside of the house, it looked decent enough. She knocked quickly on the door.

"Aww did Yacker miss me," she heard a voice say as the door opened.

"Well no, the heater at the house is broken, and it was cold, and I was bored, and I figured you were near by so maybe, yah know what I don't need to explain myself, but I guess I kind of did miss you, not that I wouldn't be seeing you Monday, at school."

"Way to remind me, I'm stuck here till my dad goes into school Monday. I have to get up extra early, and I don't even get any of Trudy's cooking," he sighed.

"So um any plans for the two of us?"

"I'm not really one to hang out downstairs, we can head up to what I'm supposed to call my room," he muttered.

"Sounds good," she said shaking slightly. She went from the broken heater at Anubis, to the cold at the bus, and where she was sitting in the bus wasn't very warm, then the walk to his house. She was honestly freezing. She followed her boyfriend to the back of the house, and he opened one of the doors. She was shocked at the room's appearance. It was neat compared to his room in Anubis and the walls were bare. Other then the radio on the desk, the room did not look like Eddie's.

"Get it out Yacker I know what you're thinking. I really kind of hate this room. I guess I'll Eddieize it this summer when I move in for more then just 4 days," he sighed flopping down onto the bed.

"Makes sense," she muttered pulling her jacket tighter, she was even colder know and she had no clue how her boyfriend was comfortable in the house in a t-shirt and jeans, because she was freezing. He must've noticed her, because soon he was standing up and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm waiting for the get off of my slimeball," he whispered into her hair. He had a point she'd usually push him away and call him slimeball, but she was freezing and his arms were warm.

"I've freezing, and you're warm, so I'm fine for now," she snapped lightly.

"We could just cuddle," he taunted pulling away from her and pushing her towards his bed.

"Eddie."

"What?"

"What if your dad come's home," she sighed the idea of cuddling was very appealing to her at the moment, but what would his dad think if he came home?

"So?"

"Ugh fine," she sighed laying down on his bed. He slipped around to the other side and laid next to her. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"See this is much better," he teased lightly.

"I guess you're right this time, Krueger," she teased yawning. She found her eye lids growing heavy, and in just a few short moments she found herself asleep in his arms. Eddie noticed her softly dozing and checked the clock, they had two hours before his dad was supposed to get home, and three until the last bus, there was no harm in napping, he thought with a yawn, before joining his girlfriend in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I was cold and laying in bed like 4 nights ago and I started this up and yeah.. It's just a light fluffy oneshot.

Also originally this ended with Mr. Sweet coming home early but then I decided I'd just end it there.

I have an independent oneshot coming up if you've seen the trailer for that on my youtube. I'll try for this weekend? I don't know. I'm confused with where I want to go with it. One part of me wants angst the other is like happy fluffy, I think angst for it is going to win though.

Um as for this? I'll update again soon. I have like 4 works in progress, and I have a sequel to Crushed in progress if you've read that.


	14. I Can't Not Love You

I Can't Not Love You

Um um sequel to chapter 3.

* * *

**It feels like the world's spinning faster,**  
**Towards a beautiful perfect disaster**  
**The moment you kissed me,**  
**I knew I was risking it all...**

~Every Avenue

* * *

Patricia stared at the care package and letter her mom sent her. Patricia wasn't particularly close to either of her parents, but a care package from her mother once a month was expected. This care package was quite different then the usual ones. In the box she found a picture from when she was about four. In the picture she was kissing the cheek of the boy, she put the picture back on her bed, and continued searching the box. There were some cookies, and other random things, but she could not keep her mind off the photo. She switched focus to the letter that came with the package.

_Dear Patricia:_

_I hope school is going well. You really should try calling us more. Piper was home last week and she told us about your boyfriend. I would've preferred to have heard it from you, but since you never call, Piper was the one to tell us. You're probably wondering about the picture, you were only four after all. I would take you and Piper to the park where you two would play with a young Jerome Clarke, and the young boy you see in the picture. His mom was American, and young. She was never married to the father of her son. They left for America a few weeks after this picture was taken. We promised we'd keep in touch but never did. I believe her name was Evangeline and her son's name was Eddie. Now Eddie if that was his name, well I remember this day very well. You had come back to where I had been sitting with the rest of the moms, holding Eddie's hand, claiming to be each other's boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess I was just reminiscing on your childhood. I hope everything is going well. You should call soon. I miss talking to you. Your father and I will be there in a few weeks for parent's day. See you soon.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Mom  
_

Patricia glanced at the picture and turned it over to see if her mom had written down the boys full name and just failed to realize it. That was not the case, other then the fact her mom had actually written the boys name down and it was Eddie, which did make Patricia laugh slightly. She stared at it again, and noted how happy four year old year and Eddie looked. She put the photo down on her end table, turned to the rest of the box. She had things to put away, and cookies to eat. She almost had the contents of the box put where they belonged. She checked the time, she still had an hour and a half before she'd need to start getting ready for her date with Eddie tonight. She sat on her bed picture still in hand as if it would help her remember the day, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Yacker."

"Oh it's you," she teased making a disgusted face.

"Just double checking that you were absolutely okay with going out to an actual restaurant for dinner tonight."

"Yes and only yes because its our anniversary," she frowned. She really didn't like going out, but thought she'd let it go just once because it was their anniversary after all.

"What are you looking at," he asked.

"Just a picture my mom sent me," she muttered.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah why not," her mind was still racing trying to remember the day in the photo, as she handed it to him.

"I've seen the before," he murmured.

"How I've never seen it before," she laughed.

"My mom has this picture on our mantle, it was from when we lived in England, when I was little. We used to go to the park every day and I'd play with Jerome, Piper, and."

"And?"

"I'm 90% sure I'm the little boy in this picture, and you're the little girl in the picture at home."

"What?"

"It's not far fetched I mean, the boys name is Eddie, isn't it? That's what the back of the picture says? I lived in England for four years. You've said before you've been friends with Jerome since before you could walk. I didn't find out till a few weeks ago but it was the same with me."

"So what?"

"Well it looks like I'm still your only boyfriend," he smirked.

"So you remember this day?"

"Yeah Jerome dared me to kiss you," he smiled.

"And then he made a bet to get you to dance with me. I'm noticing a trend with Jerome. Wait we kissed before?"

"Supporting us since day one. Yeah he told me he'd give me his snacks so I said yes, I mean food's been a priority" Eddie joked.

"What if you're not actually the boy in the picture."

"There are two many signs that point to it. Just accept that I'll always be your first kiss. Even though you can't seem to remember the very first one."

"It's coming back to me. Kind of. I still prefer what I call our first kiss," she smirked.

"Do you now?"

"God just shut up."

"Coming from you Yacker? Don't count on it."

"Maybe I'll just have to make you shut up," she teased standing up from her bed.

"How do you pla-," he started to say before she crashed her lips to his.

"Well that'll do," he smirked diving back into her lips. The kisses were much better now but their first one would always be the sweetest, even if it was only a dare.

* * *

Guyssss its been nine month's since peddie's kiss, and here was my celebratory fic, also a video will be made too, but yeah. I'm still working on that oneshot its almost 3.5k words, and still going strong, I actually yeah.

I want to do one with their moms now xD maybe parent's day? and xD


	15. Changed

Changed

* * *

**I got a lot of "Hey, I'm sorry"s**  
**The things I've done**  
**Man, that was not me**  
**I wish that I could take it all back**  
**I just want to tell em' that**

~Rascal Flatts

* * *

Patricia slammed her phone down on the kitchen counter for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. It was usually her parents or her sister, but tonight was Joy. Joy had always supported her relationship with Eddie that is until she "ran off" to America, and married him without telling anyone. She hadn't run off, but those were always the words her friends and family used. They all knew she was planning on moving to America within the month, they just didn't know her plans included a shotgun wedding. Now they didn't know the wedding had been planned, they liked to claim it was random. Her mom and sister had even asked her if she was pregnant, seeing as that was the clearly only reasonable explanation. After Patricia laughed in their faces they realized that was certainly not the case. The past week had consisted of them all telling her how stupid she was and how it would all turn into one big mistake. How was marrying the guy she had been dating for eight years a mistake?

"Mom, Piper, or someone else," she heard a voice ask behind her. She spun around to see Eddie had entered the kitchen with a bunch of grocery bags.

"Joy," she muttered.

"I figured Joy would be the last one to scold you," he murmured looking at her with a frown.

"So was I, but I guess not. What's with all the bags, I went shopping Sunday," she questioned.

"Tomorrow is thanksgiving dear Yacker and you didn't buy thanksgiving food. I've taken it upon myself to make you and my mother who is coming to visit a nice meal. However I'm leaving you in charge of the pie since at one point you told me you enjoy baking. Pumpkin pie is tradition so I got ingredients for that."

"You are not allowed to come home and tell me that I'm baking a pie," she sighed.

"It's part of the American experience Yacker."

"Yeah now tell me why I decided to move here?"

"Because we didn't want to be apart anymore, and I have an amazing internship, and I could be partner in ten years if I play my cards right and I couldn't pack up and move?"

"I guess you're right. I also guess I'll make this pie, because your mom doesn't know we're married yet, and I want to make a good impression I guess," she muttered. This entire mess was complicated and she wasn't a fan of it. They had just decided not to tell anyone. They didn't want a big wedding and were happy with just the two of them and one witness, who happened to have been Eddie's friend from law school.

"I knew you'd come around."

"Yeah but I don't see the big deal about thanksgiving, you eat food all the time, how is this Thursday any different?"

"It's American."

"And I'm British and don't see the point."

"There's some history lesson to be had, but I'm not explaining it. It's a day to spend with family, and think about all the good things you have in your life."

"I have you, everyone else in my life seems to hate me right now," she scowled. This was turning into an annoyance and he seemed really excited and she felt like a downer.

"Well my mom loves you."

"Yeah and that was before we decided to "run away" and get married."

"Well we can tell her tomorrow and deal with it then," he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Okay so you're cooking tomorrow now what about tonight slimeball?"

"I vote chinese takeout. I'll call the number place the order then go pick it up, then its just you and I the rest of the night wifey," he said with a wink.

"Fine order food," she muttered. She still wasn't used to be called his wife, they had only gotten married a little more then a week ago. Her family and friends only had been told Saturday. She checked her hand to see if she had even remembered to wear the ring. She had, which made her smile. She pushed the chair she had been sitting on away from the counter and headed for the living room. Sitting on the couch and fidgeting with her ring, she hadn't noticed Eddie entering the room.

"You're not used to it yet are you?"

"Did we screw up though? Everyone keeps saying I made a mistake I don't think I did, but maybe we did rush into it?"

"We've been dating for 8 years, I don't think we rushed into it," he smiled grabbing her ringed hand.

"I guess," she sighed. She was done with people treating it like it had been a mistake, and like she hadn't been thinking.

"Food we'll be ready in 30 minutes, and when I return we're going to watch It's Thanksgiving Charlie Brown, because it's a classic."

"Okay," she muttered snatching her hand back. The chit chatted about their days before Eddie finally left to go pick up dinner. Just as promised he forced her to watch It's Thanksgiving Charlie Brown. She found herself enjoying the movie not that she'd fess up to it. Once that was over and their food had been cleaned up. He scattered to find recipes for the next day and finalize details for the next day with his mom. She was left alone with her thoughts. She wouldn't admit it but the whole idea of tomorrow scared her. His mom would be the last to know. She decided to go work on the pie so that was out of the way. She was good with cherry pie and stuff but pumpkin was new for her. She grabbed her phone to find a basic recipe and set to work. She eventually found herself wrapped up in adding the filling to the crust, that she didn't notice Eddie entering the room.

"Having fun?"

"I guess," she said suddenly looking up.

"Mom is coming over at noon, and we'll eat ate 12:30."

"You're gonna have everything ready by then?"

"But of course," he smiled. She turned her focus back to her pie. She finished adding the filling and now it was time to bake. She and Eddie talked about tomorrow. Well Eddie talked and she listened. She didn't understand his excitement but maybe tomorrow she would.

* * *

So I had the voice performance of this song on repeat as I wrote this xD BECAUSE CASSADEE AND CODY BBYS were in it... Anyways... HAPPY THANKSGIVING.

Also this is not the fic I planned... so...


	16. Radio

Radio

* * *

**I stayed up till 5, last night,**  
**just to say I missed ya.**  
**Thank God for free, wifi,**  
**and the key to the mini bar.**  
**We fell asleep, on Skype.**

~Hot Chelle Rae

* * *

Eddie glared angrily at the clock. He had another half an hour to keep himself awake for his Skype date with Patricia. He hated the fact they had to schedule them in the morning before she had class verses after she had class. But when she was free he was not. That was the trouble of long distance relationships. He muttered he knew if he had tried to power nap he'd sleep through said Skype date, and he could only imagine how crappy he looked. They tried not to have too many early morning Skype dates, but when they did, it meant an all nighter for him then heading to class all day. He forced himself off the couch and into the kitchen. He pulled the leftover pizza from the fridge. He dragged the box over to the couch where is Netflix playing laptop still sat. Skype was already opened and he was secretly hoping she'd be one earlier and he could possibly get an hour or so of sleep.

He had pretty much devoured his first slice of pizza when his laptop lit up and the incoming call noise filled the quiet room. He pulled his laptop quickly onto his lap, pizza crust still hanging half out of his mouth, and answered the call.

"Really slimeball," she said with a laugh.

"I was hungry and almost asleep waiting for you so I ate," he spoke mouth filled with food.

"I've missed you," she said shyly her gaze switching to the floor instead of her laptop.

"Yeah but school's out in just a few weeks and I'll be in England for the summer," he said with a smirk. He hadn't told her that yet. He should've waited till an afternoon Skype date, but he had no clue what didn't stop him.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I'll be living with my dad, I already have a job lined up, so I'll be there until August."

"That's basically three months."

"Yup three months, no early morning Skype talks. We can go on real dates again, and it will be great."

"Just remember no resturants."

"How could I ever forget Yacker," he said with a yawn.

"I have finals a week after you though," she sighed.

"Well I'll have job training my first week in England, but we have three months. We don't need to worry about one week. I'll get to see you face to face. I can actually kiss you. I haven't kissed you since January, you know," he said with a smirk.

"Who says I'll let you kiss me?"

"Oh you will," he winked. There was silence on her hand and he caught the end of an eye roll.

"You know there's other things I haven't gotten to do to you since January," he smirked once again.

"Eddie," she screeched.

"Gotta go Yacker, love you. Bye," he said quickly logging out. Patricia pushed her chair away from the breakfast nook and grumbled under her breath. He had a point, but they'd soon be able to fix all of that.

* * *

Still in college peddie but now Eddie has an apartment. I got the idea for this from the imagine your otp tumblr. I queued a bunch of their posts and tagged as til prompts so... yeah I'll be using more of those. If you wanna go check that out my tumblr is MusicalWheaten and if you know how to use tumblr tagged/til+prompt and yeah if you do go and see those you can always request one, please note I queued all those so none are actually posted yet...


	17. Last Christmas

Last Christmas

* * *

**Last Christmas**  
**I gave you my heart**  
**But the very next day you gave it away**  
**This year**  
**To save me from tears**  
**I'll give it to someone special**

~Wham

* * *

Patricia glared at her cell phone. She really wished Nina had told her the person that she would be riding with to Nina and Fabians for their Anubis Christmas weekend had been Eddie. She had no clue who she actually thought it would be. She had no clue why Eddie was even in England, he flew off to America after a fight last Christmas and they hadn't spoken since. She regretted not being able to afford a plane ticket. It was a close to 18 hour drive, and she knew sometime they'd stop for a night, and she had no clue what to expect then. She refused to look at him as he sat in the drivers seat, and he didn't dare say anything.

Eddie didn't blame Patricia for her cold attitude. He had really messed up that time. It had started as a small fight, with him having to sleep on the couch, but it ended with a break up and him leaving. His sudden departure didn't even give them the chance to try to fix things. He had been thinking irrational at the time. He regretted it the second he arrived it. He was going to try to catch a flight back and fix things but according to everyone from Anubis, she would've killed him first. He hated the silence and he wasn't sure what to put on the radio. Did her music choices suddenly change? Last year they had been listening to the same music they had in high school, could things have changed that much?

"Do you want to find something on the radio. I have the new Sick Puppies CD in my CD case, that's in my glove compartment," he said breaking the silence nervously. She didn't say anything just turned the radio on and scanned stations. She let out a huff before opening the glove compartment. Once she found the CD case she found the CD right away, she took it out and inserted the CD. The car filled with the familiar songs they would've listened to together had he not left in the middle of the night.

Patricia picked at her dark red nail polish, that she was only wearing because tis the season. She still tended to stick to black, and the occasional dark purple. She hoped he would say something again. She didn't want to talk to him, but she hated the silence that surrounded them beside the music. She knew she was a talker but she didn't want to do the talking, she couldn't give him the satisfaction, and with that he'd probably call her Yacker and then feelings she was barely keeping at bay as is, would come crashing down.

After what seemed like hours small talk started, just the basic catching up, and talking about their mutual friends. Noon rolled around and they decided to stop and grab a bite to eat. It was then in a crowded cafe, that it felt like old times. Things weren't tense anymore, they could maybe even kinda be friends again. Though she was still kind of mad at him for everything that happened, but they were on a path to recovery. They were soon on the road again. They'd drive another 6 hours then get a bite to eat again then stop for the night. She was still nervous about how that could work out. The played little games to pass time and it really was just like old times. Time seemed to be flying, and Patricia even found herself smiling. The soon found themselves at dinner, and then the motel they'd be staying in. The grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed inside.

"Here are your keys Mr. Miller. Its room 201," the man at the front desk said after Eddie had paid the guy.

"I got two rooms."

"Our reservation only say one room, and unfortunately you are getting the last room."

"Uh what do you say Patricia, think we can share a room?"

"We don't really have the choice," she muttered. She would've preferred they didn't have to, but hopefully the room had two beds. The last thing she'd want would be to share a bed with him. They were just now on the path to friendship, and who knew where things could head if they had to share a bed. Of course her luck would be that they would have to share a bed. Neither said anything, both just dropped their bags.

"You can take the bed, I can sleep on the floor."

"No you're driving, I'll take the floor it's fine. I used to have to sleep on the floor of Nina and Amber's room it can't be much different now," she scoffed.

"Yacker, seriously you take the bed." Patricia froze, that was the first time all day he had called her Yacker. She didn't know what to say. Why calling her that made her freeze and not know what to do was beside the point.

"You okay Yacker you haven't said anything. I was just getting used to the yack again," he teased.

"You called me Yacker."

"Yeah so?"

"All day you've been calling me Patricia, and all of a sudden I'm Yacker again."

"You were never not Yacker," he said confused.

"Then why have I been Patricia all day?"

"I don't know. I spent the day thinking you hated me. I guess I just realized you didn't."

"I could never hate you Eddie. I've tried. I never stopped loving you. You know that?"

"Patricia. I wanted to come back, I thought then you hated me."

"I would've been mad, but I wanted you there."

"Do you still want me now?"

"I never stopped wanting you," she murmured staring at the floor. He tilted her chin up and crashed her lips to his. That kiss was what they both needed. They stood there kissing like they had never kissed.

"I think we can share," she panted breaking the kiss, before slamming her lips to his again.

She awoke the next morning legs tangled. It was just like old times. She knew deep down that he could easily leave again.

"I'm not going anywhere this time Yacker," she heard a voice whisper and pull her close.

* * *

The idea for this also came from the imagineyourotp blog "Imagine your otp, whilst not in a relationship, going to a hotel after a long road trip and finding out there's only one room left, with 1 small double bed in."

So yeah... You can check out other ideas I want to use:

musicalwheaten tumblr com / tagged / til+prompt

Feel free to tell me if you really want to see one of those...


	18. The New Year

Happy new years guys :)

* * *

**What a way to start the new year **  
**I never realized it could mean so much **  
**Just to go to bed later when we have to get up all the same, **  
**And we scream and clap for the end of what was and what we've become**

~ Parachute

* * *

Eddie Miller scoffed at text he had just received. He and most of the other housemates had already returned to the house. Eddie was stuck at the house having been grounded earlier that day, well everyone else was off at Isis' new years party. That was what was really bugging him. Well he was stuck at home, the ex girlfriend whom he still had strong feelings for, would be partying with a boy named Sven. A boy, Eddie happened to know, had a crush on Patricia. Eddie also knew that before school annual dodgeball tournament, Patricia had been flirting outrageously with Sven. Joy said it had just been to make him jealous. Well it worked. Joy also had told him it was to get back for all the time he had been spending with KT. If Patricia had only known he would've rather have been spending that time with her, instead of Patricia. He however simply wanted to keep Patricia safe.

The text was from Jerome, it simply said that Patricia and Sven had been spotting together. Eddie would've preferred to have not been told about this. He knew that Sven would be Patricia's new years kiss, and Eddie would be alone to wallow in self pity, about how much he had messed up. If only he hadn't spent so much time with KT, he and Patricia would never have split. He stared at the clock, five minutes until 2013 would begin. He knew he could expect his housemates to come walking in around one, seeing as thats why they needed to be back at the house, as Trudy had reminded them atleast five hundred times. It was one of the few nights they had extended curfews, the other times would be dances. Trudy had invited him to watch the London fireworks on tv with her. He said no. He was now alone in his room. In the silence that seemed to have surrounded the house, he thought he heard the door open. He checked the clock again, it was now 11:58. Two minutes till 2013. He was focused on the clock next to his bed that he didn't hear the door open. His eyes shot up when he heard a throat clearing.

"Yacker what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sven," he questioned standing up quickly.

"Why would I be with Sven?"

"Jerome said he saw you two hanging out."

"Why does it matter? Secondly why was Jerome spying on me?"

"He wasn't he just saw you two together and figured I'd want to know."

"Why do you even care?" The room fell silent, he didn't know what to say, and she was clearly waiting for the answer. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a communication from the living room. Glancing quickly to his clock to see it had struck midnight. He did the first thing that came to mind. He stepped forward closing the gap between them and crashed his lips to hers. She seemed shocked at first but soon kissed back.

"I still love you," he whispered once he pulled away. She looked shocked.

"I love you too Slimeball."

"What a way to start a new year," he smiled softly at her.

"Happy New Years."

* * *

So I don't know if the Anubis will lose dodgeball to Isis, just for the fic they did... Sven is played by the handsome Mark Cummingham.

Oh and if you don't know about the dodgeball, there were 3 guys on set filming for "isis" house and around that time Burkely tweeted about dodgeball so you know we could be wrong and maybe Anubis and Isis aren't dodgeballing... BUT I NEEDED IT FOR THE FIC.

ACTUALLY EVERYTHING ABOUT THE DODGEBALL IS MY HEADCANON FOR NOW It's probably wrong...

I have nothing against KT. Anything said in this was all for my idea to work. I have no clue what's going to happen in s3. I'm probably way wrong.


	19. Why

Why

* * *

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

~Avril Lavigne

* * *

"Okay so Eddie you and Patricia are going to go see if you can get Ms. Denby's key well KT, Alfie, and I try to learn more about the keeper, seeker, and enabler," Fabian spoke giving orders. Sure Eddie had been told to lead Sibuna, but the assignment of jobs and organization was left to Fabian.

"Why doesn't KT go with Eddie. I'm sure I can be more helpful here," Patricia whined slightly. Sure she and Eddie were kind of friends, but they were never alone together. There was always someone else with them. She wasn't sure how they'd handle being alone. Would things be awkward or could the both continue to play it cool. She hoped they'd be able to just act normal. Though she knew deep down if things were weird between them it would mostly be on her.

"No you and Eddie are easily the sneakiest."

"What about Alfie," she questioned.

"He can be sneaky but he normally breaks things. You two can get in and out without leaving trail."

"Can't handle being alone with me for an hour or two Patricia? I mean we're both cool with it aren't we," she heard the pain in his voice. It defiantly wasn't a mutual break up and she never even told him why she called it off. The reason was stupid even she had to admit. She broke up with him just because she was scared. She was afraid of how serious they had gotten. She met his mom. His mom liked her. It was scary. Neither had said the three little words yet, but after what they did in America they'd have to happen soon. She had given him everything and then simply decided to break her own heart so he wouldn't have the chance.

"No of course not," she stammered slightly.

"Lets go then," he said grabbing her wrist lightly and tugging her out the door. It was about a fifteen minute walk to where they were headed. Neither said anything.

"Never thought I'd meet a day when Yacker had nothing to say," he teased. He didn't notice her freeze slightly when he called her Yacker. It had been the first time since they broke up nearly three months ago.

"Well Eddie what do you want to talk about," she murmured.

"We could talk about the weather..." He said his voice trailing off, "the mystery, or maybe why you broke up with me." That was it he laid his cards on the table. He never figured out why they broke up. She never told him. She simply said it was over and when he asked why she said her plane was boarding and she had to go.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't mutual Patricia. You know that. You said it was over then you got on your plane home. I spent my summer wondering why. I thought things were going great unless I missed something. Don't you think I deserve to know?"

"Eddie," she sighed. She didn't want to tell him that it was because she was afraid.

"I'm just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her why she broke up with me," his voice was almost pleading with her to tell him. She didn't know what to stay she just stared at him. Stared more specifically at his lips. The ones she missed kissing. He must've noticed where here eyes had settled because he was kissing her and she found herself kissing back.

"I guess I was scared," she said when they pulled away.

"Scared of what," he was confused he was glad he had gotten a reaction from her.

"That I loved you and that I'd mess up or that you'd find someone better and break my heart. I broke my own heart to protect myself," she said her eyes fell to the ground.

"I told you I was falling for you Yacker. I asked you to meet my mom. I thought I made I clear I loved you. You could've trusted me."

"I did. I think truly I didn't trust myself. You're my first kiss, my first relationships. It scared me. It still does because I broke up with you and you could pick someone else and I can't do anything but sit back and watch."

"Who said I'd want someone else?"

"Why would you even want me?"

"Because you're you and you're pretty much perfect. I thought I've made it pretty clear that you're the girl I want."

"I don't believe you."

"What do I have to do to prove it Patricia? Should I tell you I love you? I love you. And now you're going to tell me I'm lying."

"I don't know."

"Why is it so hard Patricia? n thought you just said you loved me? I love you. I don't know what there is to not know," she could hear the frustration in his voice. Sure she had spilled but she was still scared of what she had to lose. She wanted to be with him but her fears kept her at bay.

"I've told you I'm scared."

"We can face those fears together. Just please Yacker," his voice pleaded and she didn't say anything.

"You're killing me. What do I have to say," he paused to look her in the eyes and before he could speak again her lips were on his.

"It worked the last time," she smirked pulling away.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," she sighed. She knew in that moment they'd be able to face her fears together.

* * *

My babies broke up. And it didn't hurt... Ehh Jade said there's be more peddie so... I'm okay. I mean neither looked happy apart. And it wasn't mutual  
"Ask Patricia."

And yeah I go with the whole first relationship. She met his mom and got scared...

Anyways... I have like a bunch of stuff in progress..

Also I changed my tumblr URL. I am now bondlikesuperglue it's a peddie reference xD a bad one but its one so... You can still check out my prompts list I'll probably add that tag to my navigation page. So if you want to see any of those let me know...


	20. House Song

House Song

* * *

_I'm a Slytherin  
I am very rich  
I'll go on a date  
With whoever gets the snitch_

~Ministry Of Magic (Kristina Horner)

* * *

Patricia glared at her iPod. It had stopped working suddenly leaving her with nothing to listen to. She could borrow Joy's but it would be filled with either the top 100 or weird music she had never heard of. She knew Joy's newest obsession was with He Is We. She liked a few of their songs but it wasn't really anything she wanted to listen to well attempting to do her homework.

She tried to think of who in the house she had similar music taste to. Her mind fell on Eddie. They had basically the same taste this summer. She also knew that because her current favorite on her iPod had actually been one his friend's bands, borrowing his iPod would've been the perfect choice. The thing is, they had broken up. She couldn't just go right up to him and ask him to borrow his music player. Well maybe she could? They were both cool with the break up? Well she wasn't. She regretted it, but that was beside the point at this current moment.

She finally managed to talk herself into asking Eddie to borrow his iPod. It shouldn't be that difficult to ask the ex boyfriend she still had feelings for if she could borrow is iPod right? She found herself standing outside the room he shared with Fabian. The new Sibuna headquarters. She missed the old Sibuna. Things were easier, but again that seemed to be more personal than the actual truth. Should she knock or just walk in? If they were still together, again her fault, she'd just walk it. She decided to knock and after a few seconds heard a faint come in.

"Hey Yac- Patricia," he caught himself. He tried to resist calling her Yacker. It had been her pet name, and since they were no longer together, he thought it'd be best to avoid the pet names.

"Eddie."

"Did you want something or," he was feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. He'd do anything to be able to just kiss her, but seeing as they had broken up, it would be awkward.

"Uh yeah, my iPod broke and I was wondering if I could borrow yours," she said nervously.

"Yeah sure, just bring it back when you're done," he murmured pulling his iPod from his pocket, not bothering to say anything.

"Thanks," she added quickly. She left his room for the comfort of her own. She put the ear buds in and found the song she was looking for Thinking by Against The Current. Eddie had gone to school with them. Patricia had actually worried for a few days that he and Chrissy might have had something going on between them at one point. Those worries were pushed away when Chrissy referred to him as her brother. She made sure the iPod was set to shuffle and started work on her homework.

Songs passed by, and finally an unfamiliar song filled her ears. She let out a snort when she heard the song. She had to check what it was. He had a Harry Potter band on his iPod. She knew he liked to make Harry Potter references but wasn't aware, he actually liked it. Maybe he only had one song by the band. She checked and found multiple albums. This was gold to her. She made a note to tease him about it later. She decided she'd look through the rest of his iPod later, and finish her homework first.

She finally finished her homework and made her way back to his room. This time she didn't knock before entering she just went in. She tossed is iPod to him and planted herself on Fabian's bed.

"I didn't think you were actually a Potterhead."

"What," he questioned looking up from what he had been working on.

"You had all the Ministry of Magic albums, I looked it up."

"So?"

"I just figured to own all of them you'd need to be Potterhead."

"Like you've never been a fan," he teased.

"I never saw the appeal. I mean I read the books, but never was like this is amazing," she sighed.

"Then you've never seen them with me."

"No I haven't."

"Tomorrow night after supper we can start a marathon,"

"It's a date," she claimed with a shy smile, standing up quickly to leave.

* * *

Fun fact: The people or a few of the people from Ministry of Magic, through a chain of separation know the cast. Luke knows Lulu who knows Ana. Also Joey, Meghan, and Cat who are friends with some of the people from MoM do interviews for Teen and were at the KCA's... So... Yeah...

Also ATC chain of separation. They do stuff with Alex Goot and Alex and Brad saw Alex Goot along with Boyce Avenue in concert.

I have no clue why my mind settled on Against The Current being Eddie's friends band... I guess it worked age wise? Plus they're the only Youtube music group I listen to that I could see Patricia listening to?

Also I love He Is We... Okay yeah... My music tastes are never ending...

Also in honor of me finishing the first Harry Potter, better late than never am I right? I'm gonna go start the second now...

Finally, they were watching the movies just as friends. Like yeah... I couldn't talk myself into having them be together again...


	21. Just A Dream

Just a Dream

* * *

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

~Nelly

* * *

Patricia's mind was racing. She was confused and scared. She knew he could easily break her heart without second thought. She didn't know what to say or do. She needed to protect herself.

"I think we should break up," she announced quickly, almost immediately she wished she hadn't said it.

"What? Why? I thought things were going great," he questioned. He was confused one second they're talking about seeing each other again once school starts, and now she's breaking up with him. She didn't know what to say.

"I gotta go," she spoke quickly. She had no clue what urged her to do this, but she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She grabbed her bag and raced through the airport quickly.

**o**

Maybe things could go back to how they were. She was miserable, so hopefully he was also. That would mean he missed her wouldn't it? As Patricia glanced around the wall he was hiding behind. She was too distracted by how okay with everything he looked. She was actually sort of upset that he didn't look sad. Could it mean he moved on? Was he happy now? She was miserable. She couldn't go a day without thinking of what happened at the airport that day. No thinking had taken place, only acting. She acted wrong. It was her biggest regret. She hadn't noticed Alfie sneaking behind her.

"What are we hiding from," he asked quickly. He was clearly on a sugar high.

"I'm not hiding. I'm hanging."

"You're weird," he said quickly, before basically bouncing away to join the rest of their friends. She didn't follow him. She stayed where she was. She glanced around the wall again to see them heading away towards their house. She walked several hundred feet behind them going unnoticed.

**o**

Patricia knew that they'd eventually have to tell their friends. She just hoped they could've continued to avoid the subject just a few more days. Joy just had to keep pestering. Asking about the trip to America, asking why they had been acting so weird.

"We split up," Patricia finally had enough of it, and since Eddie seemed so cool with the entire thing.

"Shut up," she could hear the shock in her friends voice. Patricia was still shocked herself. She couldn't believe how easily she had given Eddie up.

"It was a mutual decision, and we're both totally cool with it," she lied. She wasn't cool with it. It wasn't mutual.

"Yeah. I mean as a cucumber. As two cucumbers who are just no longer together. Right Patricia?" he responded. Maybe he wasn't as okay with it as she had thought.

"Right," she lied again.

"Good. Well I'm so cool with it I'm practically a popsicle."

**o**

From the second Eddie had bumped into KT he had been acting weird. Patricia noticed instantly. There was something off with him, and she didn't like it. Could he maybe have a thing for this girl he just met? Was he unaware of the feelings she still had for him? He probably was, she wouldn't tell him, he was just supposed to know.

"You're the girl from my dream," Eddie spoke slowly, unsure of his words.

"Oh please," Patricia snapped. That was that, he clearly moved on if he was having dreams about some girl who was now living in their house, and Patricia couldn't stand it.

**o**

Patricia was furious and currently glad she had dumped Eddie. He had cheated on her with Nina, and had written a fake break up letter to Fabian from Nina. Now he had apparently given Fabian another letter. Patricia wouldn't be surprised if it was another fake.

"I wouldn't believe a word Eddie says," she mused, as she, Fabian and Joy headed towards the hall. She regretted it the second she noticed him in the hallway. What she said were fighting words. Though she was glad she had broken up with him, she knew she still deep down missed him.

"Thanks Yacker," there it was. He hadn't called her Yacker since before they had broken up, and now the name that used to be a way of expressing his love for here, was used in annoyance and anger. She was now mad at herself for it.

"Fortunately not everyone is as cynical as you," he spat. She watched as he pulled himself up off the stairs, and headed for the room he shared with Fabian. Patricia noticed KT was following him and anger boiled. Wasn't she glad they had broken up moments ago? Now she was mad he was spending time with this girl. He asked Fabian to join them, and he did. Patricia's frown increased. She went from being mad at Eddie, to sad she had broken up with him.

**o**

"I need Eddie," KT said exiting the room almost as quickly as she had entered it. This sent Patricia's blood into a boil. She went into a rant about how something was obviously going on. She knew she sounded crazy but she couldn't stop herself. She loved him, and he was already all over this new girl. As her friends commented on how she must've still been sore that Eddie had dumped her.

"What? I dumped Eddie. Thank you very much," Patricia watched her friends shocked faces. They questioned her and out came the front. The lies she told to get them off her case.

**o**

Patricia was still reeling from the events that occurred over breakfast this morning. It was her move, the new girl had no right to take that from her also. She was already taking Eddie, did she have to take the beverage, food throwing thing from her? KT was also moving in on her best friend Joy. Patricia could see it now. Soon KT would have everything that used to be Patricia's.

Patricia listened as her best friend and KT talked about family trees, like they were the coolest thing in the world.

"Better leave a big space on KT's for the children, her and Eddie are going to have," she tried to play it off as nothing. Like the idea of KT and Eddie having babies didn't bother her far more than she'd like to admit.

**o**

Patricia watched as Eddie entered the classroom late with KT. She figured Victor was to blame but her mind couldn't help but wonder, if they had been making out in a closet, just like she and Eddie used to do. They'd received quite a few tardies over these rendezvous.

The took their seats, smiles plastered on their faces. Patricia's eyes glued on them. Studying them for signs that anything could be going on between them. He turned in his seat, and their eyes met. She froze. She didn't know what the look he was giving her meant, but it only seemed to bring her pain. Her eyes focused on the book on her desk, and she blinked back tears. She wasn't about to start letting people see her cry.

**o**

Weeks flew by, and Patricia sat back and watched as Eddie and KT grew closer. Sibuna meetings were particularly hard. Having to sit in the same room as they giggled and flirted. She hated it. She'd see them everywhere. In school, in almost every room of the house. They were stuck together like glue.

Patricia found she was generally safe from them in her room. They tended to hang in his room, the living room, or the kitchen. Today was not one of those times. The room fell silent as she stepped inside. The only thing you could possible hear was the sound of Patricia's heart breaking, as KT and Eddie's lips collided.

**o**

Patricia woke up suddenly, and she felt an arm around her waist. She wasn't sure what was going on. Her mind and heart were racing.

"It was just a dream," she panted, trying to steady her heart rate. She felt the bed move beside her.

"What's the matter Yacker," she heard Eddie yawn beside her. It all came flooding back. She was still in America, and if she could recall it was her last night, that she'd be boarding a plane in a few hours.

"Just a bad dream," she frowned. They were both sitting up now, and she could feel him watching her.

"What about," he asked.

"I just made a huge mistake, and I regretted it.'

"Was that all," he questioned.

"Yup," she lied.

"I don't believe you, but its like two in the morning, and I vote we go back to bed," he said leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"But," she said quickly as he slid back into the blankets.

"But nothing. Goodnight Yacker. I love you."

"Fine. Goodnight weasel. I love you too," she smiled as she slid back into the bed. His arm wrapped around her waist and she drifted into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Why do I feel this could be confusing? Basically everything but the last part was a dream so :P

Edited. My formatting like vanished and yeah...


	22. The Fear

The Fear

* * *

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_

_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_

_And when do you think it will all become clear?_

_'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear_

~Lily Allen

* * *

Everything seemed to be falling into place, once more in Patricia's life, and this time she didn't plan on messing it up for herself. She and Eddie had just gotten back together, after she had dumped him over the summer. She had kind of made friends with KT, once she had heard Eddie, tell KT she was like a little sister to him.

This events are how Patricia found herself curled up on the couch next to Eddie watching a movie with the rest of the house. It was horror movie night. The movie was a basic serial killer slasher film. They had just watched some stupid teen boyfriend get chopped up after going to check out a noise he and his girlfriend had heard when they were making out in his car. Patricia scoffed, it was rule number one. Don't leave the car.

Patricia turned her head to look at Eddie, their friends all engrossed in the movie, he was clearly bored. Though she wasn't sure if he was as bored as she was. She turned her attention back to the tv, just in time to see the killer cutting up what appeared to be the girlfriends feet. She turned her head so it was buried in Eddie's chest to avoid seeing the killer chop off each toe.

"You okay Yacker," she heard him whisper.

"Yeah totally fine," she lied turning her head back to the movie, thankful to see it was no longer focused on feet. She preferred to keep her feet phobia a secret from Eddie. The only people that knew about her fear of feet were her parents, Piper, and Sibuna. Sure she and Eddie and vowed to no secrets, but keep her foot phobia private was one thing she would break a promise about.

"You just freaked out over feet, I don't think you're okay," he murmured.

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are."

"Well I am."

"Nope. I wonder. Patricia are you afraid of feet?"

"No. No. Not at all. Nope," she stammered.

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"No secrets Yacker," he teased.

"Fine, if it will shut you up. I'm afraid of feet."

"Why?"

"Can we talk about it later," she spat.

Neither spoke again during the movie. The movie ended and since there was still about thirty minutes, until they'd have to be in their rooms They all headed their separate ways for the rest of the evening. Patricia and Eddie stayed in the living room.

"So you have a fear of feet," he questioned.

"Like you're not afraid of anything," she spat. She didn't like discussing her foot phobia.

"I'm afraid of chickens," he admitted.

"What?"

"I suffer from alektorophobia, its a fear of chickens."

"You're afraid of chickens," she laughed.

"Hey now I'm not making fun of your fear of feet. Besides I have a good reason."

"And what's that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh yes."

"My mom dated this nut job when I was seven. So one day he comes over with this box, and it turns out bought like fifteen baby chickens. I liked them at first. Anyways he left them with us and it was okay, and then one day they turned vicious. I was out in our backyard and I was like running around with the chickens. What ended up happening is I fell and the all came after me and they were pecking me, and ever since then I've been terrified of chickens."

"Are you serious," she laughed again. He glared at her.

"I'm completely serious Yacker, chickens are terrifying to me," he spoke again completely serious.

"I'm sorry to hear about your chicken phobia," she smirked.

"What about you? Why are you afraid of feet?"

"Can we just not talk about it," she begged slightly

"I told you why I'm afraid of chickens."

"Fine, but if you laugh I will chop your hair off in your sleep."

"I think I can be a bit more sensitive then you Yacker. I promise not to laugh," he teased. She shot a glare his way before taking a deep breath.

"My grandmother, she was a bit insane. Like mental hospital insane. She hated myself for being Piper's twin, because I was the younger twin. I was the work of the devil, because in her words it was ungodly that two of the same person exist in this world. So I was the devil's child. Okay so she had lost a foot sometime in her life and had a prosthetic foot, but kept her old foot in a jar. Again this women was bat shit crazy. So whenever I did basically anything she would make me sit and hold the foot with a jar and I'd have to stare at it, and just it was petrifying. Like if I'd breathe she'd make me look at it."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It was traumatizing."

"You were mentally abused by your grandmother."

"She was the main reason I was sent here you know. She's why I started acting out. I was supposed to be evil, so I guess I started acting the part."

"Oh?"

"That's all I have to say. I try to not talk about her, and you're the first person besides my parents and Piper to hear that story," she said looking down at her hands. Neither said anything for a few minutes. They sat in silence.

"I also think you suffered from philophobia," he teased, finally breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

"What's that?"

"It's the fear of love, but I think you've gotten over that," he smirked. She knew then what he meant. He meant the reason she had broken up with him. She had broken up with him out of fear, that she was in love with him.

"Oh do you? How do you think?"

"I love you Yacker."

"I love you too slimeball. Hey you were right. Though I don't plan on saying that every again," she smiled looking him dead in the eye. He took that as a cue. Leaning forward so their lips met in a quick kiss, which was quickly deepened.

"Gross get a room," both separated quickly hearing someone speak. The pair glanced over at Jerome before Patricia started laughing.

"I better get ready for bed," she teased once Jerome left. Standing up quickly and leaving the room. Glad to have faced one fear.

* * *

I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM? XD I just... The stories they had I'm sorry for those, because they're lame...

Anyways... yeah. I have another chapter in progress or like 12 that I'm blocked on. I want to try updating every Wednesday, and also random updates? No promises. Still sticking to twice a month for sure xD. If I can do weekly updates on Wednesdays up till March. I think I'll make it an actual thing but yeah...


	23. Daylight

Daylight

* * *

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

~Maroon 5

* * *

"Patricia, its two in the morning why are you trying to wake me up," Eddie scoffed. They had only gone their separate ways for bed an hour.

"Because I'm leaving in like six hours, and I can't sleep. I want to talk to you," she teased, settling herself at the foot of his bed.

"What do you want to talk about then," he yawned sitting up.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Yacker has nothing to say? Is the world ending," he smirked.

"Weasel."

"Did you have fun," he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Nope. I hated every minute I was here," she smiled.

"Good, because I hated having you here. I don't think I'll invite you again."

"Good, because I would've said no anyway," she said with a laugh. A comfortable silence fell over them. She was wide awake, and he looked like he was half asleep. She didn't want to sleep. She'd wake up and it would be over. This trip she had taken. The fun they'd been having. She hated admitting it, but she really fell for him. She had fallen hard. She was scared he would catch her. The questions racing through her mind if he felt the same.

"Unless you come up with something else to talk about, I'm going to back to bed. You can join me if you wish," he grinned. She didn't say anything and watched as he slipped back under his covers.

"Eddie no," she urged.

"Yacker I'm tired. We can talk just come lay with me," he murmured.

"Fine," she sighed. There was no point. He was tired and she was lucky to have woken him up in the first place. She scooted her way up his bed and slipped under his covers next to him. She turned onto her side to face him.

"And I bet you're tired," he yawned.

"No."

"How?"

"I'm just not," she said with a slight yawn.

"I told you, you were. You just yawned."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"No problem lieutenant sarcasm," he smirked.

"I'm gonna miss you," she admitted.

"I thought you hated me."

"I do," she teased.

"Feelings mutual then."

"Good."

"So we agree?"

"Agree that we hate each other? Yup."

"Now that that's decided can we please go to bed," he begged. He was exhausted.

"No."

"Come on Yacker. You're getting sleepy."

"Only a little," she yawned again.

"You know we're not gonna be apart that long right? Just a month and we'll be back in school. We'll be seeing each other soon."

"Can you cut the mushy stuff," she teased.

"No only because it's like three in the morning."

"Maybe I should just let you go to sleep then."

"Okay. Goodnight Yacker," he said snapping his eyes shut.

"No I said maybe I should let you. Eddie," she growled.

"How is it possible to fall asleep that fast," she grumbled, poking him. He appeared to be out like a light. She turned to her other side and felt an arm wrap around her.

"Eddie?" No response. He must've really been asleep. She was left awake with her confusing thoughts. Her feelings which scared the crap out of her. She couldn't sleep. Too much on her mind. She'd love to just curl more into his arms, and drift off. Her mind wouldn't seem to let her.

"I think I love you and it scares me," she admitted in a whisper to no one. She just wouldn't know he was awake to hear her. She let out a sigh and eventually found herself drifting off

* * *

And then she dumps him in the airport... yup...

This chapter is so bad and out of character... Ugh... I just I kinda feel like they're completely themselves and I don't know ugh... This is so so bad okay?BUT A WEDNESDAY UPDATE XD

I have so many chapters in progress and instead of those I started this one... Yeah... Now I'm off to go work on Nothing Personal more since I want to finish chapter five tonight, so you'll get a guaranteed update on that...

Also I get off twitter to write then go play temple run and watch amazing race 22 things... I'm rooting for Joey and Meghan in the upcoming season ;)


	24. My First Kiss

_My First Kiss  
_

* * *

_I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked  
Lips like licorice, tongue like candy_

~ 3OH!3

* * *

Misfortune cookies were such a Patricia idea. Eddie smirked looking at the stack of cookie inserts KT and Patricia had left in the kitchen. He found a lot of gossip. Nothing on him thankfully. He wondered if that was KT's doing. Surely Patricia would've loved to stick some dirt on Eddie in cookies? She had a lot of dirt on him now that he thought of it.

He wondered if it would be possible to slip something in the stack of fortunes. He needed some sort of amusing prank to distract him from everything else going on. Why not just write up one little fortune slip it in the stack, and carry on? It would've been a missed chance to not do it right?

Eddie grabbed one of the blank slips of paper and tried to think of something to write. He had to think of something that Patricia and KT wouldn't have thought to put on their cards. Just like that a light build came on.

"Bet she didn't think the cookies would end up with anything about her in them." he laughed sliding the card into the middle of the stack.

**o**

Eddie watched from his booth as people came and purchased the misfortune cookies. Laughs seemed to have been provided, and he couldn't help but wonder if anyone had gotten his slip yet. He couldn't wait for one to say _Eddie was Patricia's first kiss_ to be revealed. Eddie pondered the thought of purchasing a cookie for himself, but knowing his luck, he'd get the cookie with that piece of paper inside.

He observed the people that would buy the cookies. There would be laughs, and the question. "Is this true." Would be heard again and again.

Eddie finally decided to buy a cookie from them. He ended up buying the cookie from KT which caused them both to receive dirty looks. Deep down at this point Eddie hoped he'd end up with the misfortune he had slipped in. He now pondered the consequences of people reading it. Maybe they wouldn't believe it like they had about a few of the other cookie misfortunes.

However Eddie hadn't planned on Patricia taking a cookie. Eddie hadn't planned on Patricia getting the one with the slip he had slipped in. Eddie hadn't expected Patricia to start screaming at KT. Something about how Eddie must've told her. How could she slip something in about Patricia. They had agreed to not say anything about the other person. That Patricia had plenty she had wanted to say about KT, but didn't.

Eddie froze. He had regretted his little joke already. He hated seeing KT taking the blame, she was like a little sister to him, after all. He could admit to doing it, but Patricia was already reeling. Though maybe after everything that happened with his dad, the past few days, she'd go easy on him. That was most likely not going to be the case.

"Yacker."

"WHAT," she snapped.

"Look Patricia. KT wasn't the one who wrote that. It was me. You guys had left the stack sitting there and I just, the temptation was there. If you're gonna be mad at anyone be mad at me," Eddie said nervously. Patricia had a scary side, and she had already showed it when she screamed at KT.

"You slimeball. I trusted you, and you did that. You know what? I'm glad I dumped you. Once a slimeball always a slimeball," she sneered. She stepped forward closer to Eddie.

SMACK.

Her palm met his cheek in a painful slap. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have written the card. It was too late. He watched not being able to bring himself to say anything as she stormed out of the room.

Eddie probably had a visible slap mark from Patricia, and he couldn't say it was worth it. Besides she had gotten the cookie about herself, it's not like anyone else had. He'd have time to make it up to her soon.

Eddie stared at the cookie, he had purchased moments before the screaming had begun, in his hand for a few minutes. He wondered what misfortune would be inside. There was the chance it had been one he had read when he had snuck the one in, or maybe it was completely different. The only thing left to do was crack the cookie open and find out. He cracked the cookie and pulled the slip out. Her opinion had probably changed on that now though. He let out a sigh. He knew he had really messed up. He reread the slip again in hopes of being able to find a way to fix things. _Patricia still likes Eddie. _

* * *

I changed the cover! The old one was just ehh, I mean and I hate reusing images and I had used the same base image in Promise so...

Fun fact about writing this chapter. I'm also rereading Beautiful Creatures so what I would do is I would time myself reading anywhere from 1 to 3 chapters, then write for the same amount of time. It was actually really helpful xD

There is already a typed up sequel to this chapter. Again I'm trying to do weekly updates, so unless I manage to finish one of the other chapters in progress before Wednesday, then the sequel will have to wait to be posted until Wednesday.


	25. Things I'll Never Say

Things I'll Never Say_  
_

* * *

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

~Avril Lavigne

* * *

Eddie paced at the bottom of the steps. Patricia was upstairs in her room, furious with him. She had to have been the one to get the cookie he had hijacked. Then he just had to get the cookie that said she still liked him. Though her mind was probably changed now. She probably hated him. Her slap probably proved that. He hadn't stopped to see if her slap had left a mark, but it still stung slightly. He just had to pull that little stunt.

He knew he should just go upstairs and try to talk to her. He had all the more reason to since he had opened his cookie. He just had to work up the courage to start the steps, to make himself stand outside of her room. She had most likely locked herself in, and wouldn't let him in. He didn't even know what to say. An apology wouldn't fix it, and could he even bring up getting the fortune he had?

She'd likely deny it like she had even written the card. What if she said something like KT wrote it? After all she had denied what she had told Joy, the day he happened to have been listening in. Eventually he did wear her down. He just had kept insisting that he had heard her say what she had to Joy. This cookie though was different. He had no proof she had actually written it. KT could have. Someone could've done what he had done and slipped it into the stack.

He finally decided to stop wondering and planning, and just try. He counted each step as he took it, and the staircase seemed shorter than usual. Everything about this seemed shorter. The walk to her room from the top of the stairs felt like it only took two seconds. Didn't things like what he was about to do seem to take longer? Why did everything feel so short?

He stood outside her door and gave a quick knock.

"Unless your name is Eddie or KT you can come in," he heard. He thought it sounded like she had been crying. He gave a slight laugh. She had said he couldn't come in, but he could always remind her his name was actually Edison.

His hand rested on the doorknob. He was trying to gather up the courage. Trying to figure out what he wanted to say and how he should say it. He didn't want to make a bigger mess than he had already made. The only thing left to do was actually try. He turned the knob and stepped inside.

"I said no Eddies," she growled throwing her pillow at him.

"Yeah I know, but my names actually Edison. Eddie is just a nickname," he smirked. He studied her face for a few seconds. It was anger now, but there were subtle hints that she had been crying mere moments ago.

"Yeah well get out. Now."

"Patricia. Please just let me say something."

"No! Why should I? You went behind my back and did that," she snarled.

"Well, I'm gonna talk anyways."

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"First I've been beating myself up about it all day. Second I don't know why I did it Patricia. I think I just needed to get my mind off of my dad for a few minutes. I know I could've picked anyone else in the house to say something about. I just, I think when I was writing it I was mad at you. I was mad because, we had an amazing week in America, and about a minute before you had to board your plane, you broke up with me. I was mad because you never told me why, you just skipped out and went home," he paused. He waited for her to yell, or snarl at him again. Instead she didn't say anything.

"It's just I really am sorry Yacker, but look at it this way, you got the cookie didn't you? It's not like anyone else found out. I shouldn't have done it, I know. Just say something please," he begged. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to pull the stops out with what he had received in his cookie just yet. He just needed her to say something.

"What do you want me to say Eddie? I want to hate you so badly it hurts."

"Is this about the stupid cookie or the fact that you still like me," he questioned. There he had it. He had laid his cards on the table.

"This isn't about the stupid cookie. It's abou-. Wait what," she snapped.

"I got your cookie. The one that said you still liked me."

"Well I didn't write it. KT must've put it in there."

"I don't think so Patricia. Please just be honest with me. Do you still like me? Did you ever stop? Why did you even break up with me in the first place? I still don't know what I did. You broke my heart you know?"

Patricia froze. She had never stopped liking him. She wasn't even totally sure why she had broken up with him. She just wanted to protect herself, and she broke her own heart, and it seems she broke his also. She was a horrible person. She wanted him to hate her, almost as much as she wanted to hate him. Why did she have to go and complicate things? Why did she have to fall in love with him? It should be easy. Could she not just say she still liked him, that she wanted to be us again, and that everything could be how it was again? No, she couldn't because that wouldn't be her. Instead she'd continue to fight tooth and nail against herself. She could just lie, but unfortunately Eddie could now tell when she was lying so that was no use. She didn't want to say anything.

"So Yacker's silent, that's new," he sighed.

"What do you want me to say? That I still like you, because I never stopped? That I think I broke up with you because I was scared how much I liked you? That I thought that you'd find someone better and break my heart? How about the fact I'm constantly replaying what I said in the airport that day? Maybe the fact I'd do anything to go back, and never break up with you. Possibly how I want you to hate me more then I want to hate you?"

Now it was Eddie's turn to be silent. He was trying to take in everything she had said. She had said she still liked him, and that she had broken up with him because she was scared. That she had been as miserable as he was. Then there was the fact she wanted him to hate her.

"I could never hate you Yacker. I told you I was falling for you. I told you I liked you, and you thought I'd find someone better? There's no one better then you Yacker. You mean the world to me." he murmured, his focus now at his feet. She shifted nervously. She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. She wanted to fling herself into his arms. She wanted for things to go back to how they were, this was the chance wasn't it?

"Come on, you're killing me what do I have to do to get a reaction," he asked. Everything raced back to how they got together in the first place. Her eyes met his as he changed his focus. She jerked forward and crashed their lips together.

"That'll work," he teased.

"Whoa. Hello. Walking in here," Joy teased. It's funny how history liked to repeat itself. They were just about to kiss again when Joy walked in.

"Good timing Joy," Patricia joked saying it this time rather than Eddie.

"It's about time you two got back together," she smiled at her best friend. Eddie gave a questioning look to Patricia. Joy glanced at the pair before making the decision to leave, and let them talk,

"Are we back together," he asked.

"Nah. I don't really like you that much. I mean I only kissed you to get you to stop talking," Patricia teased.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," she laughed.

"So you're sure you don't really like me."

"Well now that I think about it. Maybe we should get back together."

"So we're a couple again," he questioned. She had confused him slightly. She didn't say anything just smirked and kissed him again.

"Does that answer that." she teased him. He simply nodded before pulling her closer to kiss her again.

* * *

And here was the sequel...

It got fluffy at the end...

And basically I've written maybe 10,000 words since last thursday? I keep starting things then stopped. I have two angsty peddie oneshots in progress. Like 8 chapters of this half written. I've been working on the same Nothing Personal chapter since last week... I'm about to start an amfie one shot. I keep trying to prioritize stuff but then I just lose interest and move on...


	26. Boys Of Fall

Boys Of Fall

* * *

_Well it's, turn and face the stars and stripes_

_It's fightin' back them butterflies_

_It's call it in the air alright yes sir we want the ball_

~Kenny Chesney

* * *

Patricia let out a groan. She hadn't been able to sleep, which was fine seeing that they didn't have school the following day. Her roommates were out cold. She decided to go make herself some Chamomile tea in hopes of it helping her sleep. She counted the steps she took down the stairs. She could smell the faint whiff of popcorn, and assumed it was from the movie night the house had earlier. She tiptoed her way into the kitchen, and received quite the shock when she turned to get water from the sink.

There sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of popcorn was her ex boyfriend. His attention was focused on his laptop, and he had his headphones in. He hadn't noticed her, she thought for a moment. As soon as her tea was done she planned to surprise him. He wouldn't expect anyone to plop down next to him suddenly. Her attention moved now to the pot of water she needed to boil.

Her tea was now done, and it was now time to put her plan in action. She stood on her tip toes. He didn't notice her, and soon she was pulling the chair out from next to him. He still didn't seem to notice her.

"Whatcha watching," she asked leaning as close as possible to him. That got his attention, he pulled his headphones off and turned his attention to her

"What are you doing," he growled. He appeared to not have enjoyed being interrupted.

"Well I made some tea, and I thought we could spend some quality time together," she teased. Now she had her full attention. He raised his eyebrow at that. They hadn't been on decent terms for most of the term, and were just now to the point where they were kinda sorta friends. Things had been weird between them compliments of their break up.

"Well I don't think you'll be interested, it's football."

"Well I have nothing else to do so why not. I need something to make fun of anyways," she scoffed.

"Then you should know that it's the Ravens v.s. the 49ers. I'm rooting for the Ravens."

"Then I'll be rooting for the other team, whatever their name is."

"The 49ers Yacker."

"Yeah sure whatever," she sighed. She studied him as he pulled his headphones out of the jack and turned the laptop volume down so there wouldn't be the chance of them waking up anyone else in the house. He moved the bowl of popcorn so it was sitting between them on the table. Neither said much, but Eddie could tell Patricia was still confused about the entire thing. The game went on with the Raven's creaming the 49ers which gave Eddie gloating ability.

Neither Eddie nor Patricia cared about Beyonce and the halftime show so they gathered in the kitchen. He cleaned and put away the now empty bowl that contained popcorn, and she made more tea, this time for the both of them. It was now one in the morning. She was more awake now then when she had first gotten down stairs.

Patricia wouldn't let him know but she was actually having a bit of fun. She still thought the game was stupid, but it was nice to spend time with just him for a bit. No sibuna, and to be very specific no KT.

Minutes ticked by and they headed back to the dining room to see if the game was back. Only mere moments ticked by as they watched half the power of the stadium went out.

"Does that usually happen at American sporting events," Patricia teased.

"No that would be a first. I blame Beyonce," he grumbled. He was going to be exhausted in the morning, and now the game was being delayed because of power problems.

"Yes let's blame the annoying pop star," Patricia agreed. Their music tastes were still a huge thing they had in common.

"I don't know when the game will resume, you can go back to bed if you want," he muttered nervously.

"I'm wide awake now, and besides I want to see the whatever the hecks cream the other team," she smirked.

"Excuse you Yacker the Ravens are still winning."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"So what do you suggest doing to pass the time," he asked. It was weird that this was the first night in a while they weren't sneaking out to deal with something mystery related. They had basically taken the night off. She didn't want to talk about the mystery. Somehow they ended up just talking. They were talking how they used to. Things seemed so normal at the current time.

Eventually the lights came back on and the game picked up again. The 49ers caught up quickly. Which Patricia made sure Eddie knew. The third quarter flew by it seemed. The score was now 31 to 29 and the fourth quarter was just starting

"I bet you the Ravens win," Eddie said suddenly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Patricia scoffed

"We'll make it interesting. Name anything, what do you want in the 49ers win?"

"I think it would be fun if you were my servant for the day Krueger. Now what about you? What do you want if your team wins?"

"Well when the Ravens win. I want a kiss," he state calmly. She didn't know how to respond. Her team was still losing, but did she want to kiss him?

"Deal," she decided

"It's a bet then Yacker," he smirked as the Ravens scored three more points. He bet a kiss. Did that mean he still liked her? She still liked him afterall. She regretted breaking up with him in the first place. She would've done anything to fix that. She just didn't want to make a fool of herself but admitting to anyone she still liked him.

Something changed in the next few seconds. She didn't care who won. If his team one she'd happily kiss him. If hers won, she decided one of the first things she'd make him do was to kiss her. She tried to focus on the game, and from what little attention she had been able to play she watched as the 49ers almost scored several times but came up short. It was something she was thankful for.

She wanted his team to win. She could maybe admit that she still liked him if she had to kiss him. She knew that even if she won the bet, she wouldn't have the willpower to make him kiss her if he was her servant for the day.

Then the game ended. His team won. She'd have to kiss him. She just also had to make herself admit she still liked him.

"Looks like I won Yacker. You know what that means," he teased.

"Eww do I have to?"

"Yup, because you lost," he smirked.

"Fine."

Soon she was leaning forward his lips centimeters from her. Instead of her kissing him though he crashed his lips to him. The broke apart a few seconds later.

"You know I still like you," he whispered as they broke apart.

"Good because the feelings mutual," she smirked, crashing their lips together once more.

"Um I'll- I'll just be going," they heard someone say as they split apart again. They turned to see a stuttering Fabian in the doorway. He raced off before either had been given the chance to say anything.

"It's almost four, I should get to bed," she said, kissing him again quickly before pushing her chair back from the table and heading back to her bed. To keep it simple they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

If some of the things between the 3rd and 4th quarter are wrong, its because my dad and I were rewatching the Dodge commercial. :) I'm a happy farm girl...

Paul Kruger number 99 on the Ravens. I screamed because they showed him for like 20 seconds and just KRUGER XD


	27. Sadie Hawkins Dance

Sadie Hawkins Dance

* * *

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking_

_smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

~Relient K

* * *

"Oh come on Patricia just ask Eddie. He's still crazy about him, he'll say yes," Joy begged. The school was hosting a girls ask the guys dance.

"Please, KT probably already asked him," Patricia glared at her best friend.

"Well Patricia if you actually talked to our roommate, you'd realize she isn't asking anyone. So you need to ask Eddie before someone else does, because it's clear you still like him. You've spent the past few months insanely jealous anytime he talks to another girl. Though you still never told me why you broke up with him in the first place."

"I'm not going to ask him Joy. Just drop it."

"Why? You're both crazy for each other you're both crazy about each other still. Have you seen the way he looks at you? His face lights up. Its the same with yours, it's like he enters the room and you're a different person."

"Because what if he says no?"

"He's not going to say no."

"Joy."

"Ask him, you know you want to."

"No."

"If you ask him I'll ask someone."

"If I ask Eddie, you need to ask Alfie."

"Why Alfie?'

"Because why not? There's no way I'd tell you to ask Fabian out, Jerome is already going with Willow, and if I have to ask Eddie, that leaves Alfie. Besides you two seem very close lately."

"Fine if you ask Eddie, I'll ask Alfie."

"Deal," Patricia sighed. Sure she still liked Eddie, but she didn't want to ask him only because he could say no, and then things would once again be awkward for them. They had finally been on good terms, since Sibuna had their mystery. She was glad they were friends again, and she didn't want to destroy it. Joy kept saying he still liked her, but she wasn't sure

"Good now that you're going to ask Eddie, when are we going dress shopping?"

**O**

Eddie was on his way to the student lounge. Completely content on taking a nap, he hadn't been sleeping well he'd either have a nightmare of a vision, or a flashback to the times when he and Patricia were together. Those weren't bad until he'd wake up and remember he and Patricia broke up.

He hadn't planned on making a pit stop to listen in on two talking women on his way though. He had heard his name as he passed by and couldn't resist. The rest of what he caught involved how he was still crazy about the one girl. It hit him that the one voice was Joy, which meant the other girl was Patricia

"_Please, KT probably already asked him."_

"I'd say no if she asked me," he huffed. He missed the next thing said.

"_I'm not going to ask him Joy. Just drop it."_

"Why," he wondered out loud.

"_Why? You're both crazy for each other you're both crazy about each other still. Have you seen the way he looks at you."_ He missed the rest of what Joy had said. His mind racing at the fact Joy had noticed that he still liked Patricia.

"_Because what if he says no?"_

"I won't say no."

"_He's not going to say no."_

"I really won't."

"_Ask him, you know you want to."_

"Yeah listen to Joy, Patricia, ask me.

"_No."_

"Seriously Patricia," he murmured.

"_If you ask him I'll ask someone."_

"_If I ask Eddie, you need to ask Alfie." _Eddie let out a quiet laugh. He couldn't picture Joy and Alfie going to a dance together. His laughter distracted him for a few moments.

"_Fine if you ask Eddie, I'll ask Alfie."_

"Okay I like this deal," he laughed.

"_Deal," _he heard Patricia finally say.

"Yes," he said with a quiet cheer. That's all he needed to hear before he quickly walked away.

**O**

Eddie spent the rest of the day waiting for her to ask him. He couldn't help it, the girl he still liked said she'd ask him. Temptation was looming, he wanted to ask her, but that wouldn't work seeing as it was a girls ask boys dance. Victor was in the hall doing his usual speech, and she hadn't asked him.

Maybe tomorrow? It would drive him crazy until she did, but he had to stay cool, he couldn't let on that he had overheard her in Joy. Maybe he could tell Joy the he had heard them talking? If she hadn't asked him by the time the day ended tomorrow, he'd tell Joy he had overheard them.

The next day passed and still nothing. Joy had even already asked Alfie, whom ended up agreeing, much to everyone's surprise. Fabian, Mara, and KT, had even planned to do a single kids type thing. Patricia had to ask him soon right?

Curfew was going to be called soon, it was Eddie's last chance to get a snack. He just hadn't expected Patricia and Joy to be talking in the kitchen. He stood outside the doorway to listen in.

"Okay Patricia, I asked Alfie. You have ten minutes before curfew is called, ask Eddie. Do it now."

"Joy."

"Patricia we made a deal."

"Fine," she growled. She made her way out of the kitchen, only to see Eddie pressed against the wall by the doorway.

"How much did you hear," she sighed, already having figured out that he must've been listening.

"Not much," he lied. He couldn't admit to having been listening in just now and he really couldn't admit to having overheard them the other day.

"Liar," she growled.

"Just that you're going to ask me to the dance," he admitted. That was the truth for the most part. He watched as her face turned red.

"Aww is Yacker embarrassed?"

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"I don't know, but you're blushing," he laughed.

"Maybe I'm embarrassed you'll say no," she whispered.

"Well you won't know until you ask."

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"You know Victor's gonna do his speech soon."

"Fine. Eddie will you go to the dance with me?"

"Aww Yacker I'd love to."

"Why do I feel like you're mocking me," she grumbled.

"I'm not. Serious time here Patricia. I still like you," he admitted.

"Eddie I st-"

"You have five minutes and I want to hear a pin drop," they heard suddenly.

"This can't wait," she decided, "I still like you."

"Good so are we ba-"

"I should go, we can talk in the morning yah?"

"Wait," he called as she was half down the hall. They might have just gotten back together, he was confused. Even if they weren't just yet, they were going to the dance together which was enough to plaster a smile on his face.

* * *

So yeah italics are what he overheard

And I just felt like Joy/Alfie because

This was not quality... I've like overwritten, and now I'm wiped

**JADE TWEETED:**

"#**peddie** is a possibility!Watch and find out why they split up and maybe they will get a bit closer now Eddie is in Sibuna!Who knows?! :)))"


	28. Why We Said Goodbye

Why We Said Goodbye

* * *

_I just had to call you, I had to hear your voice_

_And tell you I still love you, we still have a choice_

_You're sewn into the fabric, the pieces of my life_

_And I just can't remember why we said goodbye_

~Tim McGraw

* * *

It was the second time she had done it in the past three days. Why would Patricia call him instead of someone else? Sure it made sense the first time because Alfie didn't go and he was the first Sibuna members whose name popped up in her contacts. At least that's what she keeping trying to convince herself, especially after he had called her Yacker again.

She wondered why she hadn't called KT. KT after all had been the one to text her. Instead she called Eddie. Again. Twice in three days. She couldn't figure out why though. Was it even that big of a deal? Sure it was. She kept calling him. She kept calling her ex.

She knew the deep down the big reasons was that she still loved him. Now she'd deny her feelings for him if you asked. She knew she was stupid to have let him go in the first place. She couldn't even remember why she thought it was what she wanted. She knew the second she stepped away from him it wasn't what she wanted. But he didn't react. He stood there still as a statue as she walked away and boarded her plane.

Patricia wanted so badly to have things to go back to how they were before, before she made what had to have been the biggest mistake of her life. She simply wanted to be able to go up to him again and kiss him. Just be normal again. She remembers how because they refused to hold hands in public that they'd simply bump them together lightly as they walked. She wanted to do that again. She'd even let him actually hold her hand if they were in public and he wanted to. She just wanted to be his again.

Instead she lets the hurt get to her. The hurt from her own stupid decision. She wanted to get over him. She wanted to move on. Okay that wasn't even close to the truth, but she hated how attached she still was to him. She just wanted to be his or she wanted to be over him. Instead she was trapped wishing she was his and also wishing she was over him.

Her mind was snapped out of her thoughts but her ringing phone. She knew that ringtone, it was one of the few assigned tone she had. Sick Puppies' I Hate You. It was Eddie's ring. She froze. Why was he calling her? It had only been a few hours since they last seen each other. Her finger hovered over accept. Just as she was about to accept the phone call, he must've hung up.

It was probably a mistake, he probably meant to call someone else. He was over her. Why would he call her? Why would he want to talk to her? She wanted to call him back, but that would be weird if he had only called her by mistake. She knew she should have stopped herself but it was too late and she had redialed his number.

Eddie stared at the phone in his hand. He was glad she hadn't answered. What was he supposed to say if she answered? He only called because he wanted to hear her voice. Sure they had talked only a few hours ago, but it was only about Sibuna. Though he was sure hearing her voicemail wasn't much different. His phone screen lit up with an incoming call, Patricia was calling him. He figured she only called to see what he wanted. What would he say if he answered? After all if he had a question he could just go upstairs and ask, though it was almost ten. He didn't know what else to do so he pressed answer.

"Hey Yacker," he answered nervously.

"You called," she teased. He rarely heard that tone from her anymore. The joking around, the smile it seemed to bring to his face.

"Yeah um about that."

"Eddie," she growled. She didn't know how to act on the phone with him.

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Come one why'd you call," she asked. Now she was curious. He needed to say it outloud. He scrambled to press mute on his phone. Lifting it back to his face his cheek hitting the button again to unmute his phone.

"I called because I needed to hear your voice," he admitted. Patricia froze what should she even say?

"What," was all she could come out with. Pulling his phone from his ear to unmute he noticed he already had. Did he do it by accident?

"Just I had a question on homework but I figured it out," he lied.

"Oh." she frowned. She had heard him. She wanted to hear him say it again. She wanted to tell him she missed him, but as the call ended tone filled her ear, she couldn't help to be filled with disappointment.

* * *

It's been awhile... I've been so uninspired and ehh... New episode tonight and tomorrow :D and my other favorite show Psych is back tonight so...

This sucks.

BYE!


	29. Be My Escape

Be My Escape

* * *

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

~Relient K

* * *

Eddie couldn't fall asleep. He felt let down. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get them out, but it had been hours, they should've been there by now. They had no cell service. There was no way they could get out, they were trapped. Also his stomach was starting to growl.

He noticed KT had drifted off. He had given her his jacket. She had become a little sister to him, and when their bumped hands she felt like ice. He wondered what Patricia would think if she came waltzing in finally ready to rescue them to see KT curled up asleep in his jacket. She wouldn't say anything, but the looks would be there. The looks he had gotten to know so well these past few weeks.

Eddie's fingers drummed his phone. He should've been saving the battery just in case he managed to get some signal, but instead he found himself simply wanting to go through his photos. There were all too many of the ten days Patricia had spent with him in America. His background was still a picture they took the night before she left. The night before she broke up with him. He knew he loved her, and he wanted to tell her, and was so close to saying it, but then it was over. She got on her plane and left him behind, confused, and angry.

She should've been there by now. They should've been let out of the crypt. What if she got caught. His mind panicked. If she got caught, then what? Surely Victor would try to get her expelled, and that would be it. She would be gone.

Back at the house Patricia was currently hiding in Victor's office. She knew what was at stake. She knew what would happen if she got caught. First thing first though, she had to stay hidden until he left, and hopefully wouldn't camp out by the door. Next she had to try and get the key back. She was hoping it was in his office. It couldn't be that hard to find if he left it there right? She had no other way to get to the crypt without it. The only way to the cellar was through the oven, and Eddie wasn't around to operate that.

She was careful not to make a sound and waited for the hopeful sounds of footsteps walking away. She just wanted to get her friends back, mostly Eddie. She hadn't to still admit she had feelings for him. She secretly wanted to hug him when they finally got them out of the crypt.

Patricia wouldn't admit the only reason that photo was next to her bed was because he was in it. She knew it was silly, but its not like she could put one of just him, or one of the ones she had when they were together, in it's place. So the one of him, Fabian, and KT had to do. Joy had asked her about it when she first put it there only a few days ago. She didn't say anything, simply shot Joy one of her it's none of your business looks, and that was that. No more questions.

She could hear footsteps finally. It was safe to look for the key. Finding things was usually Nina and Fabian's job, never hers. She had to find the key. She had to get them back. She had to get him back. She was determined. She would get Eddie back.

I feel bad that I don't really mention Alfie at all when its just Eddie thinking. But if you saw the episode you're aware he focused solely on Patricia getting them out of the crypt.

* * *

I can't hear you over

"Oh, yes, absolutely. I mean, Eddie and Patricia, the whole Peddie relationship is a very long-lasting and dynamic relationship to say the least. He definitely rekindles that love with Patricia and as always, they sort of bonk heads trying to get through it with their bad communication skills. It's an up-and-down relationship as always with those two."

Anyways hoa in like 11 hours xD

A Nothing Personal update should come in the next 6ish hours? I have errands to run this morning and still 420 words to write before I'll let myself update so...


	30. Milkshake

Milkshake

* * *

_Damn right it's better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_But I have to charge_

~Kelis

* * *

"My friends are assholes," Eddie mumbled under his breath. The house was scattered as per usual after school. People doing homework, people procrastinating, and of course the few in the house that happened to have gotten detention. He was sprawled out on the couch busily taping away at his phone.

"Which one's," his now girlfriend once more, Patricia, asked.

"Alex and Zach," he stated calmly.

"What did they do," she questioned.

"So it's Saint Patrick's day right, so for the past four years, every Saint Patricks day we'd walk to the local McDonalds after school and get a shamrock shake. Well they kept up with the tradition and got shakes. They decided to send me a picture."

"And the problem is?"

"You can't get them over here," he moaned.

"And there's something special about these shakes?"

"The are the best possible item ever placed on the Mcdonalds' menu. A green vanilla milkshake, with a slight minty flavor, which may or may not be very addictive," he said excitedly.

"I still don't see why you're so excited?"

"That's because you've never had one."

"Well since you can't get them here, you're out of luck."

"I know," he whined.

"I guess maybe, to shut you up. I'm offering my services as someone who has been known to enjoy cooking, and baking before. I guess just this once, and as long as you help. We can attempt to make one of those stupid shake things," she sighed.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world," he babbled, bouncing up from the couch. He had grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the kitchen before she could grasp what happened.

"Alright. You should get the ice cream, and milk. I'll get the blender, food coloring, and mint extract."

"Wait do you know what you're doing?"

"I know how to make a shake Eddie. Plus you said it was mint tasting, and green so, I'm kinda winging it from there."

"And how do I know you're not going to poison me," he mused. She glanced behind her shoulder to glare at him.

"I was kidding Yacker," he smirked, before opening the fridge for the milk. She pulled the blender from one of the bottom cupboards, and set it on the counter. Then moved to another for the food coloring, and mint extract. She sat them on the counter to see him standing there milk and vanilla ice cream in hand.

"Can we start yet," he whined.

"Are you going to complain? Because if you are we're not making shakes," she murmured.

"Fine."

"Let me grab measuring spoons and measuring cups and we can start," she teased. She gave him a long look before heading to the drawer that would contain the measuring items. He had this impatient child look about him. She made a mental note to also grab an ice cream scoop. Once she had the final things they needed, they could set to work.

She knew it took exactly two scoops of ice cream, and exactly three quarters of a cup of milk. Since they were making two shakes, she'd need four scoops of ice cream and a cup and a half of milk. She felt him looming over her shoulder as she scooped the ice cream into the blender.

"Stop staring, or I won't let you put the food coloring in," she joked. That got his attention as he turned his focus from watching her to something else. The milk was soon poured in. She had no clue how much mint extract to include. She figured she a fourth of a teaspoon sounded good for one shake, so half a teaspoon for the two, would have to do. She measured the mint slowly, she didn't want to use too much for fear of it being two minty.

"Okay you can add the food coloring now," she smirked moving away from the blender. He grabbed the green coloring from the counter.

"Not too much," she teased watching him carefully.

"Well how much do you think?"

"Eight drops? We can always add more," she smiled.

"One. Two. Three," she watched him counting slowly and carefully."

"One," she joked, seeing if she could mess him up.

"Hilarious Yacker. Five. Six."

"Two."

"Really?"

"Yeah I couldn't resist I thought you'd fall for it."

"Well I did. There are exactly eight drops," he stated proudly.

"Now go get the whipped cream, and I'll blend this."

"Whipped cream?"

"Yes. Also if it ends up in my hair again, we're never using whipped cream again."

"Yes mam," he sputtered nervously, heading back for the fridge. The sound of the blender filling the room. Pulling the whipped cream from where it sat, and walked back closer the the blender. She sat two glasses on the counter, and shut the blender off.

"It looks good," he smiled. She took the lid of the blender and poured the contents into two glasses.

"You can add the whipped cream," she joked.

"Aye, aye captain," he smirked. She went to put the blender and measuring cups in the sink as he topped the glasses off with whipped cream. He returned the whipped cream to the fridge and grabbed the two glasses. He walked over to where Patricia was finishing rinsing out the blender. She dried it quickly, and then put it back in its cupboard. He handed one of the glasses to her.

"Why haven't you drank yours yet," she questioned.

"Waiting for you," he smirked.

"Count of three?"

"Sounds good."

"One."

"Two."

"Three," she smiled, taking a sip of the shake. She had no clue if it was a good as the one he missed but she did like it.

"So what did you think?"

"It's good. What about you?"

"Well it was made by you so I'd say it's even better than the original," he smirked. The stood there sipping their shakes quietly for a few moments, smirks on both their faces.

"What are you doing," she asked noticing him pulling out his phone.

"Sending a picture," he smirked. The hand holding the shake snaking around her. The other holding his phone out to snap a picture. It was a quick picture. He pressed his lips to her cheek as she sipped her homemade shamrock shake. He made sure the shakes were visible in the picture before he sent it to Alex and Zach with the caption, I win.

* * *

I got the measuring units from something called faking it make your own mcdonalds shamrock shake.

Yup this is idk...


	31. Wedding Dress

Wedding Dress

* * *

_Thought I'd lost you_

_I gave you away_

_Thought I'd lost you_

_I'm jealous of the moon_

_For how it moves the waves_

~Matt Nathanson

* * *

It was an instant reaction. Just to grab her when she jumped back in fear. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to protect her. He'd take a bullet for her to be honest. This was different. This was strange. Not the fact that he was holding onto her, and she hadn't pulled away. The strange thing was the vision that came with it.

For one thing it was the first vision had had ever had because he had touched someone. All the other visions had occurred from touched objects, or in his dreams. This vision came the second his hand settled on her arm. The visions also had all been something about the mystery, something to guide him along as he went. This vision had nothing to do with the mystery. It was a glimpse of the future if anything.

_He was standing there at the end of an aisle. He was decked out in a tuxedo. He could sense their friends surrounding them. The music changed suddenly. He knew the tune well. He knew where he was. It was their wedding day. Then he saw her. She looked breathtaking. Her reddish brown hair was half up with loose curls hanging down to frame her face. It was like the air was knocked out of him. He just stared at her. She was perfect, and in mere moments she'd be his._

Just like that the vision had ended, he was snapped back to reality, his arm on her shoulder. She didn't jerk away. It was almost strange to think that this was comfortable to them.

He unlocked the door, where they found Harriet. They were going to attempt to sneak her out, but they didn't have time. Caroline was back, and they had to leave quickly. Sibuna ran the entire way back to Anubis. Eddie and Patricia were the first to stop running. Instead they made the choice to walk next to each other in silence.

"You okay Krueger? You've been acting weird since we got back from the gate house," Patricia asked him as they stepped back into the house. Fabian and KT had made it back to the house several minutes before them. Leaving them alone.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Just wondering that's all."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm going to go before Captain Curfew shows up. Night Eddie," she called as she head up the steps.

"You look good in white by the way," he called after her with a wink, before quickly heading off towards his room.

"What," she questioned spinning on her heels to face him, but he was already gone.

* * *

I stole the idea from Megan... She's perfect though so... This actually really sucks...


	32. Arms

Arms

* * *

_You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

~ Christina Perri

* * *

"I had a vision outside the house. Fabian, they're getting stronger," Eddie urged

"Of what," Fabian question

"Tell me," Patricia begged. He had been acting weird. It wasn't even the I just kissed my ex girlfriend and don't know where we stand weird. He had been acting weird before they had even kissed.

"Let's just say we can't let Patricia out of our sights."

"What," she questioned just in time for KT to come barging out of the bathroom. Patricia would have rather stayed back to try to find out what Eddie was trying to hide for her, but Fabian would've likely had an aneurysm if they didn't follow them. So they went.

**O**

Days ticked by of Patricia constantly being under watch by one of her fellow Sibunas. She had been given an escape today. Eddie was having lunch with his dad, and KT, Fabian, and Alfie were a lot less watchful of her during school days. Patricia planned on enjoying her freedom, by actually having lunch with Joy, for the first time in quite awhile. She figured she'd be fine. It's not like she'd be alone, besides she wasn't supposed to meet up with Eddie until ten minutes before class.

What Patricia hadn't planned on losing track of time and showing up with only two minutes before class. She saw him passing nervously by her locker. Holding his phone in his hand, as if he was debating on calling someone. She made the decision to check her phone, three missed calls, and ten texts. She had no clue why he was so overbearing. She had continued to pry about it, not that he ever answered. So she figured she'd join him before he freaked out anymore.

"Hey weasel," she smiled walking over to him.

"Where were you," he questioned still panicking.

"Why does it matter?"

"I was worried sick. "

"I was with Joy, we ate lunch together."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I'm a big girl Krueger, I can handle myself."

"What if they got you?"

"You won't even tell me what you've been so desperate to protect me from."

"I can't tell you."

"WELL WHY NOT," she shouted raising her voice.

"Because."

"That's just great Eddie. You're oh so determined to keep me safe, and you have me on lock down most of the time, and you won't tell anyone why."

"I can't talk about this vision."

"Just tell me why you can't talk about it. Maybe I can understand it better. I mean you're running yourself ragged to protect me."

"It felt so real. I was there and I couldn't stop them. They got you and all I could do was watch."

"Watch what? Watch who?"

"Robert."

"What did Robert?"

"He got you."

"What does that even mean."

"He locked you in a sarcophagus and that was it. I had to watch it."

"So they locked me in a sarcophagus?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to find out. We don't know who Robert is working for it but it's not good."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Yacker. But I'm so scared of losing you. I can't imagine losing you Patricia. You mean a lot to me," he whispered. He wanted to tell her. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't they had barely just gotten back together, and he couldn't mess it up now.

"Well you're not going to lose me. I promise," she muttered. Going to her locker to get her books.

"Come on let's get to class," she joked kissing him quickly before dragging him away.

* * *

Not a real ending but hey its better than nothing. I'm working on a stand alone one shot, to come as soon as possible. I would've been working on it more, but my blood sugar is low right now, so I figured since I just had to edit this, and post it that was a better choice.


	33. Bruises

Bruises

* * *

_I got bruises on my knees for you_

_And grass stains on my knees for you_

_Got holes in my new jeans for you_

~ Chairlift

* * *

Patricia Miller was by no means a fan of being social with other parents. That was Eddie's department, she'd just tend to find friends with the parents he became friends with. She had grown used to their traditions. Every year they'd both take the kids to the parks annual Easter egg hunt. Patricia wouldn't have to talk to the other parents, and it was nice. Then of course this year her slimeball of a husband just had to get sick, leaving her alone to take the kids. Leaving her alone to be social with the other parents.

Sure Patricia knew the parents from years past but she had never really talked to them. She had always let Eddie do the talking well she minded the kids. She was never expected to be social with them. It wasn't even that Patricia was anti social, she just wasn't a fan of other parents. They were way too obsessed with their kids, and if she was going to make friends she'd rather talk not about her kids.

It wasn't that Patricia didn't love her kids, she'd just rather make friends because of similar interests versus what their kids were like. So well other parents blabbered about whatever the heck little Carter did, she'd rather talk about music or anything else other then her kids. Patricia was thankful that both she and Eddie were still close to their friends for Anubis. Frankly those were the only friends she needed. Sure they would talk about their kids but they had other conversations. Their friendships thankfully did not revolve around their children.

Patricia was content standing off to the side as her kids played with their friends. She was keeping an eye on them, and was happy they were staying out of trouble. She just hadn't planned on Scott and Kayla Graceffa walking over and trying to start a conversation. They were prime examples of child obsessed parents.

Their son Carter was, four, the same age as Emma. They were in the same preschool, so Patricia saw them all the time, though she tried to never talk to them, she didn't care what new things little Carter learned. She had no interest in learning about other parents kids. She had no interest in smothering other parents with little tidbits of her childrens lives.

"Hello Patricia, nice to see you out with the kids today," Kayla smiled sweetly.

"Hello Kayla," Patricia murmured she really was in no mood to be friendly with people. She just wanted to kids to go their eggs and go home.

"Where's Eddie today," Scott asked.

"He was sick, so it's just me today," she spoke slowly and nervously. How did one say go away without actually telling someone to go away?

"Oh. Well Carter was sneezing earlier. I hope he's not getting sick. He really can't get sick before Easter. He gets to see his cousins again. You know he was talking before his cousin Lilly," Kayla started blabbering. Patricia was thankful to be interrupted by the park director announcing the start of the Easter Egg hunt.

Kayla and Scott left in a hurry to find Carter in the mass of kids playing nearby. Kayla trying to get her camera out of her bag. Patricia had called Eric and Emma back over as the director continued their announcements. There would be four groups. Emma was in the three and four year old group and Eric in the seven and eight. Patricia decided Eric would be okay by himself and stuck with Emma.

**O**

Patricia scoffed as she opened the door to the house. She was glad to finally be home. Eric and Emma were plopped on the living room floor faster than she could blink. Dumping out their bags of candy. Looking through their loot. She dropped her purse on coffee table and sat down on one of the chairs.

"How was it," Eddie laughed from where he was stretched out on the couch.

"I hate other parents."

"I know," he sighed.

"If you ever send me alone with other parents again, I swear to god Krueger," she growled.

"I won't," he smiled.

* * *

Happy Easter

I hope yours has been less stressful than mine...

Okay this sucked, but ugh...

I just picture Patricia hating to socialize with other parents, because they have like an obsession with their kids xD

I actually based Carter's parents off family friends xD


	34. Still Into You

Still Into You

Spoiler Warning

* * *

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you _

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you_

~ Paramore

* * *

"Look I understand how it works and I get it. If you want to be with KT instead of me that's absolutely fine," Patricia stated bravely. She had made the choice, if he wanted to be with KT, then she'd be happy for them. She wasn't going to stop them. His happiness was important to her, and if KT was what made him happy, then so be it.

"Okay," he approved nodding his head weakly

"What," she spat. She didn't think he'd actually agree to it.

"Your face," he laughed.

"Eddie!"

"It's you I want to be with doofus. It always was, and always will be."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On weather you let me have your popcorn or not."

"No, no way. I stood in line for this."

"Weasel face."

"Yacker," he smirked. It was just like that moving in for the kiss. He started to lean in and their lips met. It was one of those stupid movie cliches. Kissing underneath the fireworks. Finally fully believing that she was the one he wanted.

They split apart a few seconds. Alfie bouncing towards them yelling about the grand finale. Everyone from Anubis gathering around and standing close. Eddie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. For the first time since they found out Robert had been awoken she had felt safe. Her only problem was she couldn't remember much about what had happened.

She remembers being in the tank room then nothing. Well almost nothing. She remembers standing outside of the gatehouse. Eddie having stopped her from going in. How she wasn't herself. How she was evil. Then there was more.

"_You've got all her memories. You must have some of her feelings too," he pleaded._

"_Thankfully not," she snapped. She definitely still had her old feelings. The complete and utter pain she felt when she read the messages. She realized the second she entered the tank room that they were planted by Denby. It was a trap. But even though the messages were planted, that didn't stop the pain she had felt. The pain that was still so real._

"_You don't remember? I mean, how it felt the first time we saw each other? Or the first time we went on a date? When we kissed? Your first ever kiss. Or the first time you poured a jug of milk over my head? I mean that's gotta give you a little glow doesn't it? Come on Patricia remember! Just tell me you still care deep down cause if not it might as well just be the end of everything."_

"_I," she started to speak. _

_She was going to tell him that she remembered those times. That she remembered how she hated him so much at first. Their first date. How she accidentally stood him up, because Alfie had locked her in the bathroom when she was getting ready. Their first kiss, she kissed him because she did like him and hated the fact he was mad at her, and had no other way to explain it. Then avoiding him for days because it was her first kiss. _

_Of course Patricia remembers dumping milk on him for the first time. It was revenge. He had only asked her to dance as part of bet. She had been angry and the milk had been on hand. It was an old but favorite trick of hers. Just pour the liquid over someone's head or throw it in their face. _

_The second time she poured a jug of milk over his head was far more memorable however. It was during her America trip. His step dad's parents were having a family pool party, picnic thing. Eddie asked her if she had wanted to go. They could've done something else if not. She was shocked that she had let herself even agree. She had not only met his mom and stepdad, but his step brother and sister, and two younger half siblings. Now she was going to meet more of his stepdad's family. _

_Now the only reason she had poured the jug of milk over his head was because he let his stepbrother Bobby push her into the pool. Eddie was aware Bobby was about to push her in and didn't try to stop him. Her response was to then pour the jug of milk that was sitting on the table over his head once she had gotten out of the pool. She hadn't expected Eddie's rebuttal, which was to throw her back into the pool. He did however offer a hand to pull her out, and he should've expected he'd be pulled in with her, but he didn't._

_As the two soaking wet teens pulled themselves out of the pool, his kinda sorta family looking on, they couldn't help but laugh. It was something they did. The subtle teasing, the pranks, the pouring of liquids, and even the throwing of foods. It was completely them. It was actually kind of a shock they hadn't pulled a stunt like that earlier. _

_Eddie grabbed her hand and the pair strolled through the house to the front porch. His sort of family looking at the pair confused. He was the first to sit down and she sat next to him. They didn't say anything, just sat in silence, small smiles plastered on their faces. Their fingers intertwined between them. It was a moment in which time seemed to slow down. He tilted her head towards him, and kissed her. It's not like they hadn't been kissing on this trip, but there was something extra special about this kiss. It was memorable. She kissed back and eventually wound up on his lap. They sat there on his step grandparents front porch swing, lips attacking each other. His hands on her back. One of her hands in his hair the other pulling him closer by his soaked shirt. They sat there making out, until his step cousin Hayley came racing out and screamed eww. The pair split apart quickly, and Patricia fell off his lap with a thud._

_Patricia remembered it all. She was going to tell him she remembered the moments. She just couldn't bring herself to say it. Two simple words. I remember. They just couldn't be said. It was probably because her soul was still being held. That she still wasn't herself. That no recollection of the past was just going to make her normal again. She couldn't speak so her eyes settled on his lips. He must've noticed her eyes, and just like that time slowed down, and his lips found hers. She didn't want the kiss to end. She felt normal. She felt like her old self. If only for a few mere moments._

Patricia had been so lost in what little she remembered from being evil, she hadn't noticed the fireworks ending. She hadn't noticed Eddie's worried gaze.

"You okay Yacker," he mused. She had snapped out of her thoughts and watched as her friends split away from their giant group, and headed back to the house.

"Why do you ask?"

"You just look like you were thinking about something. Whatever you were thinking about seemed to have bothered you."

"What else happened well I was a sinner," she spat out. Eddie and KT told them that they had destroyed the school, and had tried to get others as sinners. They didn't say anything else about what happened in the days they spent as sinners. Maybe she wanted to hear him say that he had said those things outside of the gatehouse. But for whatever reason she couldn't make her say she remembered his words.

"I already told you. We stopped a great evil by turning a key, and Denby was eaten by Ammut."

"No there was more."

"I didn't change clothes for like four days?"

"Why won't you just tell me what you told me outside the gatehouse," she snapped finally.

"What?"

"When you said it might as well be the end of everything if I didn't remember," she whispered.

"You told me you didn't remember anything."

"We'll I lied. Was it an act? A trick? Is that why you didn't tell me."

"Yacker I didn't tell you, because the last thing you said to me before you were taken as a sinner was I hate you. I was afraid that would still apply. I would've told you what I had said eventually."

"Did you only say those things to trick me?"

"It started as a distraction, but I meant every word I said Patricia. That everything might as well be ending if you couldn't remember those moments."

"Oh."

"I care about you alot Patricia. Remember what I told you this summer? The night before you broke up with me. Speaking of which I still don't know why we broke up. Those words. There still true. Yacker I love you."

Patricia froze he had said those three words that summer. She didn't say them back, though she knew deep down she loved him. She just couldn't admit it to herself at the time. So now here they were and this time she would say it back."

"I love you too Krueger."

* * *

Lame ending? But like idk this is like 500 plots put together...


	35. It Takes A Man

It Takes A Man

* * *

_Oh, I could not reassure her_

_I couldn't say what I had planned_

_Couldn't put three words together_

_So I just took her hand_

~ Chris Young

* * *

Patricia stared at the calendar again. Then flipped back to the previous month. No little marks she used to mark that time there. Maybe she just forgot to put them down. She didn't miss two months. There was no way. She stared at the blank space where last months dots should've been. They had gone to Manchester for the week for Alfie and Ella's wedding. She would've remembered being on a vacation and having it.

There was no way she could be though. No way. They were safe. Sure there was nothing scandalous about it. They had been married for three years. It's just kids were not part of the plan. Well maybe not. They never talked about having kids. It wasn't that she didn't want kids, it was just she was sure that Eddie didn't. She wasn't positive that she was yet. She hadn't taken a test and right now she didn't plan on it.

Patricia decided instead of continuing to worry about it. She would try to distract herself. She pulled her laptop from the laptop bag next to her and moved from her office chair to the living room. She plopped herself on the couch and settled her feet on the coffee table. She opted to log into chum chatter for her distraction. Of course Joy had posted several new pictures of Jacqueline, aka Jackie, her and Jerome's seven month old.

Patricia did not want to think of babies. Of course she couldn't avoid that forever, she and Eddie were supposed to go over to the Clarke's for dinner. She had a general idea of how the dinner would go. They would catch up and talk. Then Jerome and Eddie would go outside and talk well Jerome grilled. Then she and Joy would sit in the living room, Joy cooing over Jackie, before eventually asking Patricia when she and Eddie planned on having kids. Then Patricia would try to change the subject, and maybe tonight Patricia wouldn't be able to.

As it turned out her laptop was not a good distraction. She found herself googling pregnancy symptoms almost immediately. Then she found herself mentally checking them off as she read. Patricia could have put an end to her worry and just gone to the pharmacy down the corner and bought a pregnancy test. She should've but she didn't. She had driven herself insane, and was soon slamming the lid on her laptop closed.

"Okay what did I do now," she heard someone ask.

"Huh?"

"I just thought I had done something. I mean the second I stepped into the living room you slammed your laptop shut," Eddie murmured.

"No it's not you. What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"I'm gonna go get changed. I'm assuming you'll want to do the same. We need to leave in half an hour," she commented, setting her laptop on the coffee table.

Patricia scrambled upstairs and into the bedroom she shared with her husband. She made her way to the closet and pulled a baggy red shirt off a hanger. The shirt would fall off her shoulders and it was comfortable, so it was perfect for dinner with two of her friends. She found a pair of black skinny jeans laying on the floor. She was set to go.

She hurried into their bathroom to dress and fix her hair and makeup. She pulled the shirt she was wearing off over her head and threw it in the direction of their clothes hamper. She shimmied out of the sweat pants she had been wearing and tossed them in the same direction. She tugged her skinny jeans up her legs and over her hips, she let out a growl when she couldn't button them. They weren't that tight, but she couldn't get the button closed. She took a deep breathe in another attempt, she got them buttoned that time.

"Okay Patricia, either you're getting fat or you're pregnant," she grumbled quietly. She had never had problems with those jeans until today. She would've rather continued her possibly being pregnant denial. She knew she'd have to take a test eventually. She'd have to face her fears eventually. What if she was? What would she tell Eddie? What if he didn't want kids?

"Yacker you almost done in there," she snapped out of her focus, hearing Eddie knocking on the door.

"Five minutes."

She pulled the red shirt over her head then looked in the mirror. She decided to go makeup less. She didn't feel like attempting her make up right now. She knew she'd end up holding Jackie, and she knew from past experience that Jackie was quite the fan of tugging at her hair. This factor lead Patricia to pulling her curls into a messy ponytail.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror. She shook her head upon the reflection she saw in the mirror. She was several months pregnant in the mirror, and she looked scared. Maybe that's because she was. She was terrified of the idea that she could possibly be on her way to being a mother.

"Hurry up Yacker, we need to get out of the door," he scoffed.

"Fine fine fine," she growled snapping out of her trance. She scrambled out of the bathroom. She just wanted to clear her head for a few minutes.

"What's up with you anyways? You're acting weird," he grumbled as she stepped into their bedroom.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me anything you know that Yacker," he sighed.

"I thought you said we had to go. We can't leave if you're talking," she snapped. She wasn't ready to talk about what was going through her mind just yet. He didn't respond instead just headed out their bedroom door. It was then that she noticed then he ditched his button up shirt and dress pants for a t-shirt and jeans. She dragged herself behind him and down the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder if I fight was on the horizon. She had been nothing but mean to him tonight. Even into their late twenties they'd continue to tease and prank each other, but even she had to admit she was being a bit unreasonable tonight. Patricia knew she should tell him what was bugging her, but she'd put it off. She'd push it to the back of her mind. Tomorrow she'd figure it out.

**O**  
They had been at the Clarkes for nearly an hour and she had not done a good job of distracting herself. Now that the husbands were outside the girls would be left to chat. Joy was holding Jackie. Patricia had been trying to avoid holding her. It appeared Joy had noticed.

"What's with you tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my butt. I have my idea as to what you're hiding, because I remember those signs, but."

"Then what do you think I'm hiding," Patricia snapped quickly. Of course Joy would know. Joy had been there a little more than a year ago.

"You think you're pregnant, and if I know you, you're in a state of denial and refuse to take a test," Joy huffed. Patricia let out a sigh. Joy hit the nail right on the head. Patricia was silent. She didn't want to admit to Joy she was right. She didn't want to admit out loud her thoughts. She was scared.

"I'm right aren't I? Here's what you're going to do Patty. You're going to walk to the pharmacy down at the corner. You're going to buy a test. You are going to come back here and take it. If it's negative you can move on and stop worrying. Well if it's positive I suppose you'll have to tell Eddie."

"But-"

"No buts Patricia I can cover if they come in and wonder where you are, but you should be safe for about fifteen minutes, and it should take you ten. Just go," Joy practically shouted.

Patricia didn't know what snapped in her, but soon she was grabbing her purse and heading out the front door. She felt like she was walking slower than normal. It was only about three minutes away, but she had to pick and buy a test. She had no clue what to look for. What was a good test? Why didn't she ask Joy before she left? It was too late to ask more questions she was there. It was almost moment of truth time.

She found the section easily, it was tucked at the back of the pretty empty store. She stared at the choices. No idea which one to purchase. Her eyes settled on one that didn't have weird signals, instead simply would say the words pregnant or not pregnant. She dragged herself to the counter to pay.

It was the walk back to the house that time seemed to speed up, what felt like an hour walk to the store seemed like only a few seconds that she walked back through the front door. The pharmacy bag in hand. She dropped her purse where it was previously and headed straight to the bathroom. She gave Joy a wave so she knew Patricia had returned. She glanced back once more to see her settling Jackie into her play pen. She figured that meant Joy would be waiting for her outside the bathroom then.

Time slowed again as she waited for the results. Five minutes more like five hours. Patricia's phone finally rang on the counter. Time was up, time to see the results. She looked at the test. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Then she started to cry. What if Eddie didn't want kids? His dad had run out on him, maybe he would run out on her and their baby. She pulled the garbage can from under the sink and buried the test at the bottom. She washed her hands and tried to clean up her face, so it looked like she hadn't been crying. She was thankful she hadn't worn makeup.

As the redness in her face went away, she decided it was time to face Joy. She figured Joy was waiting just on the other side of the door.

"What did it say Patty?"

"Positive," Patricia responded weakly.

"You should be happy."

"What if Eddie doesn't want kids? What if he leaves me? His dad left him, he could leave me."

"First Eddie is not Sweetie. Second I'm ninety perfect sure Jerome would consider killing Eddie if he dare left you. Third even if he did you would still have Jerome and I and everyone else from Anubis. Fourth have you and Eddie even talked about kids? Actually I guess its too late for that now. Patty you're going to be a mom and a great one. You're amazing with Jackie. I don't know if this will help at all, but Eddie is equally as great with Jackie. He was the one to refer to himself as her uncle. Jerome and I did not start that. I think he's wanted kids Patricia."

Patricia didn't know what to say, and thankfully didn't have to say anything. Jerome and Eddie were back in the house with the food. Patricia would have plenty of time to figure out where to go next. Figure out how to tell him. Joy's words echoed through her mind the rest of the evening.

**O**

"Can we talk," Patricia questioned out of the blue. The ride home had gone much better than the one to the Clarkes. She wasn't trying to distract herself from the subject anymore. She had just simply been trying to figure out how to tell him.

"We were talking Yacker," Eddie stated.

"No I mean like can you pull over."

"Why? We're almost home."

"Can you please just pull over?"

"What is it that you want to talk about that can't be said well I drive? What is it that can't wait?"

"Please," she pleaded quietly.

"Fine," he huffed pulling their car over to the side of the road.

"Thank you."

"So what is it? Oh my god. Are you going to tell me you want a divorce? What did I do Patricia? I thought things were going great. Now you're going to tell me you want a divorce. That's why you've been acting so weird. Joy knows too doesn't she. She was acting weird. I-"

"Will you just shut up for a second slimeball. I don't want a divorce. I'm having your baby for god's sake," the words came spewing out. She hadn't planned on saying them like that. Now that she had said it she didn't need to say anything else.

"Wait. You're pregnant," he asked. She didn't say anything just nodded her head. The car fell silent. She wanted him to say something again. Maybe he needed to take it in. They hadn't talked about kids before. His dad hadn't been around when he was a kid. Maybe he was scared and that's why he was silent. She felt his fingers intertwining with hers between the seats. She gave his hand a squeeze, and then he lifted their hands up. He kissed hers before dropping their joined hands back between them. Then they sat in silence, and oddly everything felt okay.

* * *

So I feel the need to dedicate this chapter to SeddieLover945 because they're fab. No seriously go read their fics. I love them so much, and just I really do think they're awesome, and yeah :D

I HIT 200 REVIEWS ON THIS. I'M SCREAMING! I also hit 200 on Nothing Personal the other day. I'm just wow. Anyways the sequel to Nothing Personal is five days away.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this.


	36. Stood Me Up

Stood Me Up

* * *

_Now I'm right here all by myself._

_Whatever happened to our night alone?_

~Stephen Jerzak

* * *

Patricia tossed and turned in her bed that night. She blamed herself. It was probably some stupid excuse he made so he wouldn't have to see her. He probably hated her. She would've hated her if she was him. She had broken up with him and spent the past several weeks only playing games. Maybe she could've been honest to herself back then, and admitted her feelings, she wouldn't be in this situation now.

He said he was going to check out the school by himself. He ditched her. For the mystery. She should've expected it. For a few moments she actually misses being his priority. How it was last term. When she used to blow him for Sibuna stuff. For a moment she wishes they were back there. She wishes she spent more time with him.

Now the tables had turn. Sibuna was his priority so he stood her up. He ditched her to go investigate. This was the cause behind Patricia's tossing and turning. What had she done to make him skip out on a night she tried to emphasize as important. It was important. She wanted to tell him she still liked him. She wanted to tell him she wanted to be his again.

Did she do something stupid? Was it his way of spiting her? Or maybe he simply didn't want to tell her that he loved KT now? Patricia wanted to know what she had done to make him not show up. She was stupid to think he'd still like her in the first place. KT had even said Eddie only seemed to like her as a friend. Maybe he knew she wanted to spill her feelings. Maybe he didn't return them.

Patricia was shocked her tossing and turning had yet to wake Mara. Maybe she should see if Eddie was back. Maybe if he was still awake she could talk to him. It was close to midnight. She wouldn't be able to sleep unless she just talked to him. Just to see where he had gone, and why he stood her up.

She pushed herself out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She fear waking her roommate, who was a light sleeper. Her mind continued its racing, and as she tried to figure out what to say if he was still awake. If she would be able to talk to him.

Patricia made it out of her room without waking Mara thankfully. She knew the tricky part would be getting past Victor's office. That was only if he was there however. It only took one glance to see his office was thankfully empty. Now just to head down the stairs and to Eddie's door.

She briefly thought of Fabian, and if he was trying to sleep. She'd likely wake him. That was not her focus however. Her focus was just getting the rest of the way downstairs and getting to their room. She had barely rounded the corner to finish her descent of the stairs, when she saw him. Victor.

"Back to your room Ms. Williamson," Victor's voice boomed in the dead silence of the house, as his eyes met her figure. Patricia let out a deep sigh. No use in trying to fight Victor. She wouldn't get to talk to Eddie tonight. She dragged herself back to her bed. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

* * *

Not the mother's day chapter I started.

Set during the beginning of House of Rainbows.

Anyways I was vidding and rewatching scenes from House of Rainbows like the beginning of it and yeah. This came from that.


	37. If Today Was Your Last Day

If Today Was Your Last Day.

This does not have a happy ending. You have been warned.

* * *

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

~Nickelback

* * *

No one knew what had happened. One second Eddie was holding onto the glowing pyramid. The next he was laying on the ground barely breathing.

Patricia clutched his hand. Mr. Sweet was standing off to the side. You could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes. He was losing his son and he had no clue what to do. No one knew what happened. No one knew how to help it. KT had been yelling for them to call an ambulance. Everyone seemed frozen.

Patricia was the first to speak up, "You're gonna be fine slimeball just hold on."

"Its the end Yacker," he panted.

"Shut up will you? It's gonna be fine," she murmured biting back tears. She wanted someone to do something. Something could be done. They could save him. They saved Joy last term, why was no one trying to save Eddie now. She was angry and sad at the same time. It all bubbled into a confusing pile of emotions for her.

"Its okay to cry you know Yacker," he mumbled. He could feel his heart slowing down. He knew the end was coming. All too fast for him. He wanted just a while longer. He had a lot to say. He wouldn't get the chance to say it all now. At least he figured he had enough time to say two of the most important things he wanted to say.

"Can you get my dad to come over here" he questioned. Patricia didn't say anything at first only simply nodding.

"Mr. Sweet. Eddie wants you," she called. He was only a few feet away, twisting his hands. Still scared and in shock of what was coming. He didn't say anything just simply headed forward to the two teens before crouching down beside them.

"You don't have to say anything. But dad I just want you to know," he swallowed. He was having a hard time breathing, and he wasn't ready to stop breathing just yet. He would be in a few moments but now was not the time.

"Want me to know what," Mr. Sweet questioned. He wasn't sure what to say or do. There was nothing he could do as he continued to watch his son take his dying breaths.

"I want you to know. It's okay and I forgive you," Eddie finally sputtered out. Everyone could tell the end was coming. Eddie knew it himself. He just had one final thing to say.

Tears were filling Patricia's eyes, but she couldn't let herself cry. If she cried it was real. It was happening. She was losing the one person that meant more to her than anything else. There was so much she needed to tell him but there wasn't enough time. She clutched his hand tighter.

"Yacker," he mumbled.

"Yes weasel," she questioned the tears now spilling from her eyes.

"I-"

"Take it slow."

"I just need you to know," he gasped. His eyes fell shut shortly after. Everyone knew what had just happened. No one spoke. You could hear KT's muffled cries from a few feet away. Patricia didn't look up from the grip on his hand. The only noise that could be heard were peoples cries.

"I'll never get to tell him I loved him," she sobbed suddenly, breaking the no talking silence.

"I'll never know what he was going to tell me," she choked out. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to know who it was. She couldn't tear her vision from their clutched hands. His hand the one she'd never hold again.

* * *

If you're curious about the inspiration behind this. There is a pic I posted on my IG musicalwheaten and a gif on the teennick tumblr.


End file.
